Believe In Me
by Lonliest Angel
Summary: When you believe, then anything is possible (LOTR/Sm)
1. In Dreams

Ossu! 

I've had this on my computer for awhile...just an Idea I had 

Consider this a prologue/teaser 

Be forewarned; I'm using simple Elvish so don't expect me to actually get all of this right 

  
Thanks to SilverRay for encouraging me to post this...ehehe, I didn't think I actually was going to... 

**_Prolouge: When We First Met..._**

A horrified scream filled the air, followed by cries of dismay as a sword fell to the ground. The empty sound of steel hitting stone seemed to silence everything else for the woman who had just watched her own daughter die 

***~***

She awoke, her body sprawled face down upon the ground. Slowly bringing her arms to her sides, and pushed herself upwards onto her knees. She felt stiff, as if she hadn't moved in centuries. 

Where was she? 

The last thing she could remember....was a battle 

A great battle upon the moon! 

But...What had happened to everyone? She could dimly remember the shouting, the screams, the sound of cold metal on metal 

The blood 

She shuttered, that wasn't something she wanted to remember. The girl looked up to observe her surroundings and gasped lightly. 

She was in a forest? 

Or so she assumed, seeing as how the only forests she had ever seen had in books. But if this was a forest, then did that mean that she was on Chikyuu-sei? How was this possible? She had been on the Moon! She was so sure of that fact, but how could she be sure of anything now? Her memories were so vague... 

Sobs lightly shook her body as she cried, her face covered by her hands; How could she remember so little? She felt so lost, so alone.... 

"Suilad?" 

**

*~*

**

He had seen her from a distance, or what he had assumed to be a woman. But even with his keen vision, he couldn't tell. 

Her body was obscured from his view by some sort of light. Or aura as some would call it, making it difficult from him to see anything distinguishable about her. But the light wasn't one of those that made it impossible to look at...Quite oddly, it gave off a warmth, even from this distance 

But it wasn't his inability to see the mysterious person that confused him. Oh no, it was the fact that the world that he was in... 

His thoughts were cut from him as he heard soft crying from the figure on the ground. His brow creased slightly, now what was he to do? He had never dealt with such a...being before, and certainly not in this type of situation either. By his people's standards, he was still a young child, and inexperienced in dealing with such situations. 

After contemplating what he should do for a moment, he finally slowly started to move forward. His footsteps were silent, expected in this world that he was in, but as he neared the form, he realized that even though the figure was distorted by the light, he could still tell that this person...was a woman 

(Don't ask me how, he just can...-_-'') 

Silently kneeling on the ground beside her, he called out; 

"Suilad?" (Hello?) 

***~***

She gasped in surprise as she tore her hands away from her face to see the intruder...er well, not so much an intruder. More of a interrupter of her crying...Anyways, her eyes widened in shock as she took in the creature before her. And from pure surprise and anxiety on her part, she scurried backwards until her back touched the trunk of a near by tree. Her eyes never leaving him, she used the tree for support pushing herself upwards on to her feet; just in case...(^-^;) But never before had she seen such a being! 

***~***

He had stood up with her, not at all surprised by her reaction. Perhaps she hadn't understood Sindarin he had spoken. 

He tried again in common speech "Are you ok?" 

He couldn't believe that he was doing this.... 

**

*~*

**

His words barely registered in her mind, but once they did, she remembered. The speech of those on Chikyuu-sei! She still remember how...how...who had tried to teach her? That didn't matter now 

"F-fine" she stuttered. As hard as she had tried, she still had a long ways to go in learning this type of language. 

He couldn't help but smile slightly, at least now he knew that he could communicate with her. But her voice was filled with doubt, as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying. "Who are you?" he asked 

She opened her mouth to respond, but her expression went blank as she realized something. 

She couldn't remember WHO she was! If things couldn't get worse... 

"I...I don't...know?" she responded her voice shaking as she started leaning heavily against the tree 

She didn't know? Then again, what did it matter? He wasn't even sure that this was real! To him, she was only a blur of light...only slightly he could make out different features or and arms or legs as they moved 

He sighed as he slowly stepped towards the girl. "I am Legolas Greenleaf" he said, pointing to himself "I am of the Northern Mirkwood elves" 

"Elves?" she questioned, testing the foreign word. She had heard of such creatures before, and that most likely explained his appearance. 

"Yes, elves" he replied as he held out his hand for her, the small gesture showing that he wanted to help her 

She gazed at the hand in front of her. She remembered hearing that elves were suppose to be of good nature. So...she suppose he could trusted. 

Ever so slowly she reached out her own hand, and gently placed it in his, and releasing the tree that she had been clinging onto 

His eyes widened in surprise from the warmth he felt in the palm of his hand. Never had anything here felt so real! Whenever he had touched anything here, it held no substance or resistance to his touch, because he knew that none of it was real. He looked back up to the figure in front of him, and could almost make out her confused features. 

I mean, who wouldn't be confused? Having someone looking at your hand with such curiosity...real interesting... 

"Do you know where you are?" he tried, leading her away from the tree that had been supporting her 

"No" she responded bluntly, allowing herself to be guided. He was after all from these parts, and could most likely help her. 

He shook his head. Was she truly real? And if so, how did she end up here? He had heard of stories of people like her...but that's all they were; stories. Was it possible that she was one of them? 

"Would you believe me," he started, releasing her hand and turning to face her "That you are in my dream?" 

She gasped as she stepped away from him "Nani?" she breathed as she looked around her. This was all a dream? But how? 

Legolas nodded "Are you..." he paused, searching for the right words "a person that walks through dreams?" [1] That's the best he could think of? 

She stared at him, and shook her head. Well what he thought was shaking her head. "N-no" 

But how had she ended up here? She could remember 

Blood 

Her own 

Staining her dress, as she had taken the sword to herself. To be with...with...who? She could remember no more. But if this was true, then that meant.. 

"I'm dead" she stated out loud, her hands lightly touching her neck. 

Legolas was caught off guard as he stared at her, she was dead? There was a dead person within his dream?! However, in some way that would make sense as to how she came here. 

"Something...has...gone wrong" she continued, carefully selecting her words "Strong....magic" 

"Perhaps" 

"I will be...trapped in your dreams until someone...perhaps Cronus" 

"Who?" 

She stared at him. He didn't know? No matter. Things must be different here "The king of the Gods" 

Legolas retained the blank look, but nodded 

"Until they...know what has...happened" 

"How long will that be?" 

"I do not know" 

**

*~*

**

Why? Why had she killed herself? For the sake of love, that was why! But so young...and now to ensure her daughters future, there was only once choice to make; to end this battle 

"You are cruel fates" she whispered as she placed the powerful crystal into the moon wand. Standing proudly with the wand raised over her head, she said the words to defy her great enemy 

"Moon Prism Power!" (Ano...I don't think that's the right one...) 

"Selenity!" a voice cried as they watched their beloved queen sacrifice herself 

"Onegai Ginzuishou, " she prayed as she collapsed onto the ground "Grant my final wish" 

**

*~*

**

Many months had passed for Legolas [2] for he had been to the real world. But as for his dream maiden, perhaps only a few weeks had passed for her. 

But in these times, the days seemed far too long, and the nights far too short for his liking, for he had grown used to her visits...even though they were only in dreams. 

Legolas couldn't help but smile at the sudden thought of her. Even for someone that had lost their life, she could always keep herself happy. And such things spread easily to him... 

**_*~* Flashback*~*_**

He watched her from a distance as she happily ran through the woods of the dream forest, chasing the small animals of the dream world. She had been here for a few days now, and already it seemed as if she had grown used to the idea of being trapped in a dream. But these days for him were dreary, as he had been assigned to look after the creature Gollum, the corrupted hobbit that Gandalf the Grey had captured. He must have drifted off to sleep after leaving Gollum... 

A small smile touched his lips as she walked up to him, carrying a small rabbit in her arms. 

"She's so soft" she claimed as she held the animal out for Legolas to touch. 

He shook his head "Alas, but I cannot" he said as he reached out a hand to pet the fur, only to find that his hand went straight through "For I know that this is a dream, and that none of this is real" 

"Believe then" she countered 

"...You don't understand I-" 

"Believe that this is real. Then you can feel what I do" 

"But-" 

"Convince yourself that this is real. That's the fun in dreams!" 

He shook his head "But not all dreams are fun. Some hold the darkness that brings much fear" He could hear the figure in front of him sigh, as she suddenly reached out and took his hand. The touch warm and soft as she brought it upwards. 

"Sometimes you need to believe. When you believe in something or someone, then it gives comfort and strength to them." she explained, still holding his hand. "You didn't think I was real at first, right?" 

He nodded 

"But you can feel me holding your hand, can you not? When you believe, then things can turn out to be much different from what they seem" 

He nodded again. Where was she going with this? 

"So then believe that this rabbit is real, then you can feel what I do" 

The grip on his hand tightened slightly, and he sighed to himself. Well, there was nothing to lose, right? Taking a deep breath, he concentrated- he believed that the rabbit was real...or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself. 

She guided his hand towards the small animal in her arms, and gently pushed it into the warm soft fur. 

Wait. Fur? 

She giggled at the look of amazement upon his face, "See? when you believe, then anything can happen!" 

He smiled at her as he ran his hand gently down the back of the rabbit. Suddenly, the rabbit pushed itself away from his touch and out of her arms, landing softly onto the ground before jumping back into the woods. 

She laughed as she grabbed his hand once again and pulled him into the woods with her "Come on!" she playfully cried, as she started running after the woodland creature. 

He didn't know how, but all the bleakness from watching after Gollum had suddenly disappeared, as he let himself willingly follow the girl. And he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. 

This girl was one of a kind, and a part of him wished that she never had to leave 

**_*~* End Flashback*~*_**

Her speaking skills had greatly improved, and he swore that every new time that he saw her, the light which surrounded her would lessen each time, making it easier to see her. 

"Perhaps" he muttered to himself as he sat against a tree in the forest "This calls for a nap" 

***~***

He appeared as he always did in the forest. The forest that he had always loved dearly for it was him home. And this mirror image of his home now held something that he had grown to adore. 

"My Fair maiden I have returned!" he called as he walked through the woods. 

***~***

She fell to the ground, her hands clutching her head as painful memories filled it. Flashes of the battle that took place on her home before...before the death of her loved one had taken place, because from then on, that life as she had known it, had ended 

"My daughter" a voice called out to her "It is time" 

"Hai," she answered as the pain in her head subsided "Wakatta" 

From a distance, she heard Legolas's call...and she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She had loved her stay here...and she had loved learning of this new world, and most of all, she had loved spending time with the elf she had shared this dream world with. If only.... 

No time for such thoughts, she needed to find him before she was torn from the dream realm. Quickly getting to her feet, she started running in the direction of the voice 

"Legolas!" 

**

*~*

**

He smiled as he heard his name being called in return, and turned in the direction that he had heard her. 

And from the woods came forth the maiden he had been searching for. 

And for the first time since he had met her, he had seen what she truly looked like. 

His eyes widened in surprise as she ran up to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and the sheer speed that she had been running at almost knocking him to the ground. His arms went around her as automatic reaction. 

But something was wrong. Her body was shaking slightly against him, as if she was...crying? 

"Legolas," she muttered into his shirt "I'm afraid that I must depart from you" 

This was something he had not expected to hear 

"What?" 

"The time has come" she said as she removed her arms from around his neck and taking a step back "My mother calls me back to my world" She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes with her hands and did her bet to smile "I cannot thank you enough, for teaching me such wonderful things of your world" 

He was at a loss of words. Yes, he had known that someday she would have to leave...but so suddenly? 

"I-I" he stuttered, taking in the sight before him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to gather his thoughts, them opened them again "So soon?" 

She nodded, her golden hair moving with her slow movements 

His eyes fell to the ground "So suddenly do I see such beauty that you behold, and now you must leave me" 

She blushed, had he just said...? 

He looked back up at her, his eyes quickly memorizing every feature that they could. Her golden hair, the small frame of her body, and her eyes. Those beautiful eyes...something that would forever be engraved in his mind. He smiled as he gently took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly before releasing it and kissing her forehead. 

"I shall miss you, my beautiful dream maiden" 

She smiled back at him as she felt herself being pulled from the realm of dreams, a tear sliding down the side of face "My name" she said "is Usagi" 

"Usagi" he whispered 

"Farewell Legolas, I shall never forget you" she said one final time 

"And I you" he replied, watching as she disappeared from his sight 

But alas dear reader, they did forget each other, for the fates are cruel in their ways. 

Legolas grew, thinking his once dream maiden a foolish fancy, and soon his memory of her was locked away in the back of his mind. 

And Usagi's memory of her time there was barred from her as soon as she had left him and the forest that she had loved. And she lived the life as we have known it 

But even so, were these two forever meant to be apart? 

**_End Prologue_**

Ahh, so do you think I should continue this? Only one way for me to know: 

Review! -_-'' 

Oh...but you've got to remember that I'm really busy at school. So it maybe awhile before I actually really get to work on this... 

But reviews are always good! ^^v 

Bai! 

[1] Ano...this concept was taken from the Wheel of Time series. If you've read it, then you know what I mean. 

[2] Time plays a big part in most of my fics...so yea, I'm one of those that says that the amount of time that passes through dimensions varies. Meaning that it can be faster, slower, or the same 


	2. To Be Free

This will be based more on the books rather than the movie ^^ 

tsuki-itai yo: hehehee...you're close...-_-''predictable, ne? *sigh* 

Sailor Fireball: Did you know that there's actually people in the world studying this language that Tolkin created? Or so says my sister since she's studying to be a linguist... I don't doubt it though. She's also a fan of LOTR, and she actually found some sites that one of her prof's suggested for enthusiasts of LOTR. She emailed me some, and if you want to them just tell me! ^^ 

Alexia Goddess: Wow...no one's called anything I've written heavenly! ^_^ Thanks! 

SilverRay: Thanks for the vote of Confidence! 

Silver Sorcercess: Y'know, that idea did occur to me...but then again, it was too short to be a one-shot! and perhaps slightly cruel? >D 

J|a^eR: Confusing? If you have any questions, just ask! ^^ I don't mind 

That goes for everyone else too! I know that my fics can get really confusing sometimes...bad habit I have in writing...but feel free to email/ICQ/AIM me! although...I'm not online as much anymore because of school...but still, feel free to ask! ^^ 

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! 

**_Believe In Me- Chapter 1_**

"Usa-chan!" 

"Nani?" Usagi breathed as she turned in the direction of the voices. Her eyes lit up with joy as she saw them; her friends along side her one and only love. A smile spread across her face as she started walking towards them "Ohayoo Minna!" she called out, her steps speeding up with every moment until she was running. It felt like an eternity since she had last seen them! 

But as she neared them, she noticed something was wrong. All of them just stood there, as if their feet were rooted into the ground, but her mind chose to ignore this fact as she outstretched her arms to hug her dear Mamo-chan. 

He body met no resistance as she went right through the figure of her love and her friends. A cold feeling of dread overtook her senses as she gasped in disbelief while turning to the sight of her friends image wavering before her eyes. 

"Iie" she muttered, reaching her hand out "Don't leave me...not again" Her hand grasped at the fading image of her friends "Iie..." 

"Sarabada Usagi-chan" a voice whispered as they flickered out of existence 

"Iie, Matte! Onegai..." 

*~* 

She gasped as she suddenly straightened in the throne-like chair she was sitting in. Her hand briefly touched her forehead as she stood, her eyes wide with shock. When had she fallen asleep? Dreams...these dreams were much to real for her liking! Correction, these weren't dreams 

These were nightmares 

They haunted her every time she slept, or even when she was in the waking world. She just wanted to forget. But that isn't possible, now was it? 

You can't forget your past. Well, not on purpose anyways. 

But what purpose were these dreams suppose to serve? To put her through more pain than she already suffered? To give some sort of entertainment to the gods?! The fates had been cruel enough to give her this life, but to constantly remind her of her failure...the mistake that cost her everything that she had loved...This was just too much! 

She frowned as she walked away from where she had been sitting a moment before. So much had changed, and the way that her life was going at the moment, she didn't know what to believe anymore. The universe had been peaceful, and the greatest evil that had existed had been extinguished what seemed to be a millennia ago...well, for all she knew, it could have been a millennia ago. Time had lost all meaning here...for every minute that she knew had passed, for every minute she continued to live, was pure torture. And every time she tried to forget, these dreams would come to disturb her, and force her to remember. 

"Why am I here?" she whispered as she came up to a full length mirror. To the normal eye it was just a normal mirror, but to her it was a mirror forged by the god of time. To be used to seek out any evil, to act as her window to the entire universe, and most of all, to answer any questions that it could. 

"Why am I here?" she asked again her voice louder than it had been before "What purpose do I have to serve now?" 

The mirror flickered slightly, ripples caused by some unknown force spreading across it. 

But nothing appeared other than her own reflection staring back at her. 

She frowned, "Why am I here?" she demanded again "Why am I living in a world that no longer holds a purpose for me?" 

Still nothing 

She growled slightly, frustration beginning to boil inside of her "If there is nothing, then why am I still here? There is no world in existence that holds anything for me or my future! So what is the point for me continuing to live? I am alone, unhappy...I lost everything I lived for thousands of years ago! There is nothing..." 

The surface of the mirror flickered again at her words, and the inside began to swirl towards the middle as an image inside began to take shape. 

She watched, she eyes never leaving the forming image. Slowly it began to take shape into...a world she had never seen before. But how was that possible? She had traveled everywhere she could in the universe. This one looked so much like Chikyuu-sei, but she knew that this wasn't the planet she had grown up on-- unless she was mistaken, and it had changed very suddenly. 

Her brow creased in confusion as she continued to watch as the mirror brought the view closer to the strange world and into a forest. 

She knew now for sure that this wasn't Chikyuu-sei, for no forests this beautiful existed there now. 

The image sifted through the tops of trees, searching for what it wanted to show her. It was blurred as it swiftly moved past the tree tops and more into the leaves of the trees as it neared its destination. She continued to watch as the image suddenly slowed and brought the focus upon a man sitting upon the branches of a tree. Or what seemed to be a man at first glance. 

Her eyes widened in surprise as an old memory began to surface within her mind. She slowly brought her hand up to trace the features upon his face, the image wavering slightly with every movement her hand made. Her mouth was open slightly as it tried to form his long forgotten name. 

"I see you know who he is" 

Her hand snapped back, and her eyes hardened. "Hai" she responded bluntly. She still faced the mirror never turning, for she already knew who was behind her. 

The person sighed as she walked up closer to her "Onegai. You can't always live in bitterness or despair. That is not the way of Cosmos" 

She abruptly turned around, her eyes filled with anger "Nande?" she asked "What would you know? You're free of the fates, you're free of destiny! So what would you know about what it is like to be me?" 

"Demo-" 

"Nande?" she interrupted, the Ginzuishou appearing in her hand "I never asked to live this life! I never wanted to lose everyone that I loved! You are the one that placed this burden upon me!" she cried angrily, holding the Ginzuishou up for her visitor to see. Her fingers enveloped the small crystal in her hand, and her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor "I never wanted..." she choked as she brought her face down into her hands 

The figure remained silent as she let Usagi rant away her frustrations. Her eyes were filled with remorse as she witnessed her unhappiness. She sighed again as she silently walked up to Usagi and kneeled down next to her. She gently stroked her hair as she had once done so long ago 

"And what is it that you want?" she asked, he voice soothing 

"I wish to die" 

"You know that's not possible" 

Usagi paused for a moment in thought. She lifted her head from her hands and looked back at the mirror. She stood up once again, and her visitor with her as she walked towards the mirror again. She watched as the elf in the tree easily leapt off the branches onto the ground as he started walking in an unknown direction. 

She could almost remember the sound of his voice. That soothing voice that comforted her during her long stay. How could she have forgotten him? Where he was...that forest looked exactly like she had remembered... 

"Then I wish" she began as she tore her eyes away from the mirror, "To be with him in his world. To be free of destiny and fate as I once was the last time I was with him. To no longer have the burden of being alone" 

The visitor hesitated for a moment before taking up Usagi's hand in her own "Do you truly wish this?" she asked, clutching tightly onto her hand. 

"Hai, I do" 

Once those words had left her mouth, she was suddenly consumed in a brilliant white light. She gasped as she tore her hand away knowing immediately what was going on. She opened the hand that she had been holding onto, and there lay the ancient heirloom that she had forgotten about for the moment. She opened her mouth in protest, but soon all she once knew was no more, as she was swept away into a new world 

"Wish granted" the figure whispered as she watched Usagi disappear from her sight. The small dust like sparkles were all that remained after the light had cleared. 

"Now why did you go and do that Serenity?" a voice asked from behind "Nothing can be accomplished from it" 

Serenity turned slightly towards the other god, no regret of what she just did showed in her expression "I did it out of love. I would do anything to see my daughter happy" she answered as she turned back to the mirror 

"Even though it could never last" 

*~* 

A lone figure rode through the forests, his destination only known by him and his steed. He was garbed quite plainly in an old grey robe, with a lop-sided hat, pointed at the end perched atop his head, and a long white bead upon his chin. A long staff lay across his lap, and the pace at which his horse was going at clearly showed that he was in no hurry. Anyone close would have heard him humming to himself...or perhaps mumbling about some problem he had encountered in the past. 

"A lovely day indeed" he muttered as he stared past the countless trees "The sun is shining strongly down upon the forest, and yet it is bitterly cold" he paused for a moment as stopped Shaowfax. He could have sworn that he heard something like...crying? 

There! There is was again! 

A confused expression crossed his features as he turned his horse in the direction of the sound, taking off at a slow trot. 

'Why would there be a child out this far near the borders?' he wondered as he stopped again to listen. He was closer this time for sure. He slowly dismounted from Shadowfax, taking along the staff that he always carried by his side. Slowing walking, while using his staff for support, he continued on foot to search for the source of the sound. He came to a small clearing, his eyes filled with curiosity as he spied a small wound up blanket nestled between the roots of a large tree. 

"And what do we have here?" he mused as he picked up the small bundle, obviously the source of the sound, seeing as how it was still making it right it front of him! 

Carefully picking up the corners of the blanket, he lifted them away from the face of a small, healthy, and noticeably distressed human baby. 

His eyes filled with shock. A HUMAN baby? Here? but no human had dared set foot here because of the old legends that foretold disaster to whomever set foot here. He knew better of course, but still, what was a human baby doing here? 

"Hello?" he called out in common speech "Has someone lost their...baby?" 

He received no answer. This was all to confusing as he looked down upon the still crying child in arms. 

"How did you get here?" he asked as he desperately tried to calm the crying baby. He didn't know how to deal with growing children, much less a baby! But perhaps, he knew someone that could... 

*~* 

"A human child found here in the forests Lothlórien?" a slightly bewildered Galadriel asked while rocking the still crying baby in her arms 

"Yes as I have told you before" he answered over the noise 

"But that is not possible! Had there been anyone in the forests, the scouts posted near the borders would have reported them!" 

"I know that. But...here it is" 

She sighed as the baby began to calm down "And there was no sign of the mother or father?" 

"Nay, I found the child alone" 

Galadriel remained silent as she contemplated about the situation. She moved her arms as to hold the child better, but she failed to catch a corner of the blanket that fell lose. 

A small 'clink' sounded on the stone steps as small object fell from the unwoven blanket. 

"What is this?" Gandalf questioned as he bent down to pick up the fallen object. He held hand up, and in his palm lay a small ring that was translucent in color, making it almost invisible to the sight. He held it up to the light, and the sunlight which struck the sides were separated into a rainbow of light upon the ground. Gandalf held it there in the sunlight, observing any distinct characteristics that he could. 

Galadriel stared at the small ring, her expression impassive but her mind filled with question, "I sense a power from that ring" she commented, stepping up beside the grey wizard. 

"As do I, although different from yours or mine" 

"Perhaps a gift from her mother?" 

"Such a ring bestowed upon a small child? Very unlikely" 

"But not impossible" 

Gandalf brought the ring down to rest in his palm again. "There maybe more to this child than we think" 

They both looked down upon the now sleeping child. 

"I cannot raise her. I am far too old and travel far too much to have the time to care of her" 

"But a human child raised within Lothlórien -" 

"Would fair much better than it would with me" 

"What of Elrond?" 

"I believe that she would benefit more with another woman to take care of her" 

Galadriel was silent as she pondered what would happen if there was a human child raised in the elfin ways. 

"If you are so unsure, consult the Mirror of Galadriel" 

She hesitated for a moment, and he understood why. For they both felt the evil behind the rings that they wore, and every time they invoked the power of their rings it seemed to intensify. 

"Very well" she answered as she turned, the baby still resting in her arms. 

*~* 

Galadriel walked silently back to the place where she had left the old wizard, her face fixed in a faint puzzled expression. She had seen nothing out of the ordinary for this child and her future time in Lothlórien. But it was not that was not was confused her, for she saw nothing of the child's parents. Perhaps this child was meant to be raised here...So Galandrial supposed that she had no other choice 

"What about a name?" she wondered as she sat beside Gandalf 

Gandalf looked up from his hands were the ring he had found still lay 

"A name? I -" 

Unknown to both of them, the ring upon his palm gave off a dull glow before returning to its previous state. 

'Usagi' a voice claimed in his mind cutting off his previous words, 'Usagi' it said again 

"Usagi?" he questioned aloud 

"That is her name?" 

He looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head "I do not know how I came up with that" he answered as he looked back down at the ring in his hand. It radiated a warmth that was now quickly fading, "There maybe other forces working here. Good or evil I am not yet sure" 

"Hmmm" she replied half distracted, watching the baby's eyes open to look up happily at her. Such a beautiful child indeed..."Usagi" she repeated "What a very odd name. I have never heard such a name" 

"Nor have I" 

"Very well. Her true name shall be Usagi, but here she shall be known as Eruwen"[1] 

"Good choice" Gandalf commented 

"Good choice for what?" a voice questioned from behind 

Galadriel stood, a smile spread across her face as she turned "Ah my lord, you have returned!" she cried as she walked up to embrace him 

"So I have. And what is this? A child?" Celeborn questioned as he looked down at the bundle in her arms after returning the gesture of love 

She smiled slightly as she held the child out for him to see; 

"There is much I must tell you, my lord" 

**_--End chapter--_**

Ah hah...finished! I'm so proud of myself...er...did this make any sense? Was it any good?? *cringes* ...very uncreative...predicatable...etc etc. 

I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out! ^^;; 

Baka school... 

Anyways, please review? pretty please? ^_^ 

[1] Ok, firstly if you take a look at the index's in book 3 (if you have them), it says something about how the elvish names are derived from Latin(Or something like that) and after some thought, I chose Eruwen because translated it means Divine, and further it defines the name Diana, (Roman goddess of the moon)...ahahahahaa, I'm really bad at explaining these things. 


	3. Reality and Dreams

*dances around* Spring break! woo hoo!!!! haha...well now, I guess I should catch up on my writing, ne? ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews!! Ai...It's been so long since I've been on ff.net -_-'' 

**DreamBlaze**: Nooo! Don't say that!! I love your fic!! ^^v 

**_Note:_** This is mostly based on the books rather than the movie. It would be a good thing if you've read the books, or else this might get confusing in the future...but there maybe some parts based on the movie. And also, I'm saying that there is a definate time difference between the world outside Lothlórien and the city itself 

-Chapter 2- 

"Don't you realize what you've done Serenity? You've condemned your daughter to-" 

"I'm aware of what I've done!" Serenity snapped as she turned from the mirror " I know of the consequences, demo it's for the best...I know it is." 

--- 

So what was the life a human raised amongst elves like you ask? 

As normal as it could be. True, she was not as swift as them, she was commonly known to have fits of clumsiness, and she was not greatly skilled in any type of art that they had. But what she may have lacked, was made up in one thing: 

She had the heart of an elf- loving and compassionate of the world around her 

She had been raised the same way any young elf would have been. She learned everything they did from archery to the history of their culture. The truth of her origins had never been concealed from her , for it was obvious that she was different. However, none of that mattered to any of them, and so she was treated as and equal amongst them. 

But as any foreign child would have, she grew curious as to where she was really from. And to explain this, Galadriel constructed a fantastic story of how she came to be. 

She was told that she had been born above the clouds, amongst the higher beings of Middle Earth. The sun had given her its rays of lights to create her golden hair, and the moon her fair skin. The sky had given her color for her eyes, and the stars had given her their radiance for her heart so that she may be the light in those times of darkness. And when she had first been born in the sky, the clouds had wrapped her within themselves to create the blanket that she had been found in, and they brought her down to the earth where Mithrandir had found her. 

She had accepted that explanation as a child, but as she grew, she knew better than the story had been told. They told her of her name Usagi, and how it should only be used with the people she knew and trusted. Most of the elves in the forest did not know of her true name, and she was most commonly called Eruwen. 

Now don't think that the Grey Pilgrim had not played a part in her life, quite the opposite had happened. True, he was busy in his travels around Middle Earth, but on every important occasion he returned to Lothlórien. This child he had found in the woods had aroused some sort of curiosity inside of him, and he wished to learn everything he could every time he returned. Each time he returned to the forests of Lórien to see the child, he had always taught her something new in the ways of magic. Though whatever he did teach her were only simple things, they showed him her true ability and power. 

It was mostly the ring that they had found that aroused this curiosity. Ah yes, the ring...though neither Galadriel nor Gandalf could figure out what purpose it served, they could still feel the power within it. The child had no idea that the ring existed, for Galadriel had kept it safely stored away in a small jewelry box that she kept by her bedside. She intended to give the child the ring when she had grown, and she still had yet to do this. 

Now the child, Eruwen (otherwise know as Usagi) had had grown a trouble free life. Her only times of sadness or frustration came when she could not do the feats that the other elves could do. She could never match them, though she came closer than any other human would have. And whatever she could accomplish, she was greatly proud of it. 

These days she wondered where Gandalf had gone for it had been a long time since she had last seen him. His visits were rare, but she loved it every time he came to see her. 

**_-Flash Back-_**

It was her 18th birthday, or so they assumed. They had made the first day that she had arrived in Lothlórien the day of her birth, and could only guess her age. Gandalf had arrived that day, bearing gifts of course. 

"Mithrandir!" Usagi cried as she raced down the stone steps to the grey wizard "Suliad!" 

Gandalf smiled as he stopped and welcomed the running woman into his arms "Suliad Eruwen, I see your Sindrian has improved since the last time we met." 

"Tancave!"(Of course!)she responded as she stepped back from him "So has my common speech" she continued as she led him into the city 

"Rare for a resident of Lothlórien to know the common speech of Middle Earth" he commented 

"That maybe for an elf, but for myself it would only make sense" 

"True" 

"It has been long since I saw you last Gandalf. Tell me of the outside world, and what you have been up to. Or better yet, have you brought me anything?" 

"Such a question to ask me rather than 'How has your health been' or 'have you faired well these days?' What questions indeed! " 

Eruwen grinned sheepishly "Sorry" 

Gandalf chuckled as he reached within the folds of his cloak. He pulled out a plain colored package, fairly large in size. 

"In the outside world, you would have been named a full grown woman, and most likely married" he commented as he held it out for her to take "But here, 18 years is not that long, but out there it is a occasion worth celebrating" 

She smiled as she reached out to take the package, but as her hand neared it he pulled it away "But this is not the outside world so" he motioned his hand as if to throw the package behind him, and he released it. The moment it left his hand, it disappeared in a puff of smoke "it is not really that important, now is it? You are still only a child here." 

Eruwen's mouth opened in protest, and her eyes seemed to water up "But-But-" 

Gandalf laughed "You should always remember, things are not what they seem to be. What is that I see across your shoulder child?' 

A questioning look entered her eyes as she raised her hand to feel a slender cord crossing down her front. Her hand followed the cord behind her and there she felt the cool feel of metal upon her hand. She brought it from her back and into her hands. There lay a silver quiver, filled with plain colored arrows. 

"This is beautiful" she commented as she ran her hand down its side "Thank-you" 

"You thank me, but you do not even know its true purpose" 

She looked at him "What?" 

"What was it I just said about how things aren't what they seem to be? Read the runes upon the top" 

She turned it so she could read it 

_'Aronoded'_

"Endless?" she questioned 

Gandalf nodded "This is no ordinary quiver, for it holds an endless supply of arrows. No matter how many you pull out, it will always keep full" 

Eruwen smiled as she brought the wizard into another embrace "Hantale" (Thank you) she whispered "I will always treasure it" 

**_-End Flash Back-_**

That had been almost 6 years ago, well according to the time in Lothlórien. Perhaps less in the world outside the forest. 

She glanced up around her. Darkness had settled upon the forest, and it was time she went to sleep. Her mother had asked for her to travel to the borders, for it had been a long time since she had stepped outside the city limits. She had a mission, well so to say- She was to keep watch for a group of visitors, apparently from Rivendell. They had received word a few days ago, and her mother wanted her to personally greet these visitors, though, the letter from Elrond did not tell them specifically who they were. 

Her eyes closed as she let her mind drift into her own dream world. The last of her conscious thoughts drifting upon the Grey Wizard that she so dearly loved to see. 

---Dream--- 

She shivered as the air around her suddenly grew cold. She reached out to pull her blankets up further on her body, but her hands could not find the warmth of her blankets upon her bed. A low moan escaped her lips as she was forced to opened her eyes in order to find them, but those thoughts immediately left her mind as her eyes took in the sight before her. 

Stony ridges that enclosed a small valley surrounded her, and scattered upon the ground were what appeared to be stumps and dead boughs rotting in the shallows of a small lake. But close under the cliff stood two strong trees whose roots spread from the stony wall to the water. Nestled between the two trees lay what seemed to be a door, reflecting off the light of the moon; broad lines of silver running in the stone outlined the door, and near the top an arch of interlacing letters in an Elvish character. Below that, though some places seemed to be blurred or broken, the outline of an anvil and hammer encircled by a crown of seven stars could be seen. 

And next to this door stood... Eruwen squinted slightly to make out the figure in the dark... 

"Annon edhellen, edro hi amen!" the figure cried out, causing Eruwen to smile; she knew that voice anywhere. 

"Mithrandir!" she cried aloud, but the figure did not turn nor did he seem to hear her call for him. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she took a step towards him, failing to notice the rocky surface beneath her feet. "Mithrandir?" she questioned again reaching out her hand to place on his arm, only to find that her hand went right through it. 

"What?" she gasped as she took a step back from him, her eyes scanning her surroundings. That was the first time she noticed the rest of his companions, although the night made it hard to see them clearly. She stepped away from the wizard, her curiosity taking over as she walked freely around them. 

From what she could tell, two of them were humans...but then again, she had never seen another human like herself except for Mithrandir...another four seemed to be human children...but why would human children be in a place such a this? She shivered again as she glanced towards the lake...there was something in there... 

Eruwen shook her head, she was just imagining things. The fifth member of the party was around the same height as the children, but he wore a helmet atop his head fashioned like those of a... 

"Dwarf?" she whispered to herself, slightly surprised. This was most certainly odd...And the last of the companions was a elf, surprisingly enough. What was an elf doing in the company of a dwarf? How strange indeed... 

She stepped up towards the elf, straining to see as she tried to make out his features. Had she met him before? She could make out his fare features, pointed ears and his long blond hair-of course common features for an elf. But she could not see anymore than that... 

"Edro, edro!" Gandalf cried as she struck the door with his staff, causing Eruwen to focus her attention back upon him. 

"Open, open!" he shouted, following it with the same command in all languages that had ever been spoken in west Middle Earth. Then he threw his staff upon the ground and sat down in silence. 

Eruwen felt amusement bubbling inside her, and she could not conceal it as she started giggling at her dear friend the wizard. Soon her giggling grew into laughter for she had never seen him act in such a way! While she was distracted, she failed to notice one of the companions face her direction, a puzzled expression upon his face. 

--- 

"What is it elf?" Gimli asked, noting the confused expression that he had suddenly taken on 

Legolas shook his head slowly "Nothing" he responded, "But I could have sworn I heard...laughter" 

--- 

She calmed herself down as she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. Now that was something you didn't see everyday, especially from Gandalf! She looked back at the people behind her, some of them were whispering amongst themselves most likely about Gandalf and his actions. 

A few minutes passed before Gandalf stood up suddenly sprang up startling them all, "I have it!" he cried as he turned to face the door 

"Mellon!" he said in a clear voice, and slowly the great door divided in the middle and swung open. Gandalf turned back to the group, a large smile upon his face. 

She listened as he explained how he had come up with the answer, but that cold feeling suddenly ran down her spine causing her to shiver once again. 

As the party around her suddenly departed towards the door, she glanced once again towards the lake. The moon reflected off it's dark surface, and ripples slowly started appearing upon its surface. He eyes widened in fear as she desperately cried out 

"Watch out behind you!" 

--- 

Legolas paused, hearing a cry of a female voice coming from behind him. He shook his head, why was he hearing things? He slowly turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw a long sinuous tentacle crawling out from the lake. 

Bill the pony gave a cry and the rest of the fellowship turned to see Frodo being dragged towards the lake. 

Legolas let an arrow fly from his bow as the other rushed forward to help Frodo 

--- 

Everything around her faded and she gasped out in surprise as the fading image of the seven companions fighting left her sight and a new one took it's place. 

All of them save one were gathered at the side of a bridge. The one that was not with them was Gandalf. Silence filled the air as his voice rung clear through the tunnels 

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder if the flame of Andor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!" 

And there she saw a great creature standing before the wizard. Flames from an unknown fire roared up to greet it, and black smoke swirled in the air. Its streaming mane kindled and blazing behind it. In it's right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire, and in it's left held a whip of many thongs. She had seen such a creature before in her studies as a child...what was it called...A Balrog? 

The creature gave a great roar as it brought its sword down upon the wizard, and a cry escaped her lips as the bridge suddenly crumbled beneath his feet. 

--- End Dream--- 

She awoke, her heart beating fast within her chest and her breaths coming in short gasps. Galadriel suddenly appeared beside her, kneeling so that she could lay a hand upon her hair to sooth her 

"What's wrong Eruwen?" she asked calmly, for she and most likely the rest of the elves had heard her cry. 

"I-I had a horrible dream!" she said shakily as she tired to catch her breath "I saw Gandalf fighting a horrible creature, a Balrog I think it was!" she continued 

"Now, now child. Start from the beginning" 

Eruwen nodded as she started explaining what she had seen, and Galadriel kept silent as she listened to her daughters story. What she had seen seemed to describe the mines of Moria...but how was that possible? Eruwen had never been there before... 

The rays of the rising sun shone through the forest, and Galadriel rose from her position beside Eruwen. "Do not fear Eruwen, for it was only a dream. A new day has come and I believe it is time for you to depart from the city" 

She nodded slowly, the images of the dream still caught in her mind "Yes, I'll leave immediately" 

Galadriel gave a small smile "Haldir will be waiting for you" she finished as she left her alone to prepare for her journey. 

Eurwen remained in her bed for a moment, lightly touching her hand upon her face. It maybe have been a dream, but why did it feel so real? 

-End chapter- 

  
Err...make sense? Confusing? Not-so-great?? -_-'' most likely the latter....   
Haha, and that one part with Gandalf speaking to the Balrog...that's actually my favorite quote in the first book! ^^ I just had to use it! -_-'' I'm so obsessed...excuse me   
::walks off::   
So COOL! hahahahahahahaaa!   
::comes back::   
^^;; Anyways, please review! That's the only way for me to know if I should continue or not!   
*waves* Bai! 


	4. First Meetings

  
  
Ahh! Sorry for taking to long to get this out!! I had planned to post this last week (as I told someone ^^;) but, I had to work and all that, so I had no time!   
Well, hope you like it! I've been suffering from a terrible writers block =þ   
But thanks for all the reviews!   
**Celestial DreamBLaze:** hmm, that's not such a bad idea...thanks for the review!   
**ScorpioNightShadow**: I was thinking of a Usa and Lord Celeborn moment a bit later!   
**Sailor Fireball:** hmm...did I mention this before? err o_O well if I did, oh well! Anyways, thanks for all your encouragement! And go ahead and add me on aol!   
  
-Chapter 3- 

"I don't know if you really are a baka or just plain old heartless, Serenity" the god muttered, crossing his arms over his chest 

Serenity frowned "It is not your place to say if what I did was right or wrong!" 

The glare of the other god intensified as he looked upon the fallen queen of the moon "It may not be my place, but you know that you're tampering with destiny! Not only that, but you're destroying your own daughter's life!" 

She shook her head in disagreement "This was the only way for her to be happy and serve as Cosmos!" 

----------- 

The memory of the dream had faded as the day wore on, but the images of Gandalf falling into the great abyss was still embedded there. It frightened her that her own mind had come up with such a horrible ending to her dear friend, and if such an event like that of her dream came to pass... 

"No, it was only a dream" she reminded herself, shuttering slightly from the cold. She had arrived late afternoon to the borders of Lothlórien, and on the way had passed the brothers Rumil and Orophin who had told her the location of their other brother before departing for a different part of the woods. She had found her way easily, and had conversed with a few other elves on the way before arriving at the talan (or flet as others called it) where she was to stay and wait for the arrival of the "guests". The wind gently moved through the trees, causing the branches to rub against her legs hanging off the side of the platform. 

"You seem upset today Eruwen" a voice stated beside her, breaking her thoughts 

"What makes you say that?" she asked as the turned her head to the side to look directly at her friend 

"I can sense trouble within your heart, and your silence is most uncommon" 

Eruwen rolled her eyes as she turned to look back out over the forest "You can be awfully cruel sometimes Haldir," she responded, tugging at the sides of her cloak "Ai, but you are not the first to say that in my lifetime" 

Haldir smiled "Oh how true that is" he said, laughing softly as Eruwen glared at him "But really, is there anything you wish to share to ease this unhappiness?" 

The force of the glare slowly left her face, and a small smile formed "As cruel as you are," she started, her tone half scolding half mocking "you need not worry. I will be fine" 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded "I was told by my lady not to worry about it, so I won't" 

Haldir nodded as he moved and rose to his feet "I'm going to go check if anyone else has seen anything, I will return shortly. I trust that you will be fine on your own?" 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" 

Haldir studied her for a moment, amusement clear in his eyes. "WELL..." 

She groaned, rolling her eyes again. 

He laughed as he started to make his way down the tree, his feet making no sound as they touched the ground. He glanced up once more, the smile still his face as he turned and walked towards other talan's. 

"Awfully cruel" she said again to herself once he had traveled a distance "But I suppose that's what friends do sometimes." She shook her head, a small smile on her face. She then looked up to the darkening sky, noting that nightfall was not too far away. 

"I maybe here for awhile yet" she thought as she brushed away some small branches near her face "Oh what fun" 

----------- 

A few hours had passed since Haldir had left, darkness had settled firmly over the forest causing the cold temperature to increase, as well as make Eruwen as bored as ever. Usually elves enjoyed the forest, and could spend countless hours among the trees, listening to their stories without ever tiring. Then again, she wasn't an elf, and she couldn't communicate with the trees. So, she had spent those hours alone trying to find something to do on the bare wooden platform while she waited for him to return. 

"What's taking him so long?" she muttered for the 10th time in the last five minutes. Right now, she was lying on the wooden platform, her body facing towards the star filled sky. After exhausting every activity she could do up in a tree, she finally resorted to trying to count the stars. And naturally, after a time this caused her to become more and more drowsy as well as unaware of her surroundings... 

_ An Elven-maid there was of old   
A shining star by day:   
her mantle white was hemmed with gold,   
Her shoes of silver grey._

Her counting stopped, her mouth half open. The old song drifted to her ears, and her eyes closed as she listened 

_A star was bound upon her brows,   
A light was on her hair   
As sun upon the golden boughs   
In Lórien the fair _

She had learned this song as a child, for it was a story most commonly told of the river Nimrodel. She slowly began to mouth the words as they came back to her, her eyes now half open as if in a trance 

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,   
By water clear and cool,   
Her voice as falling silver fell   
Into the shining pool_

Her voice slowly started building as the words became more clear to her, and never actually realizing it, she had started singing along; Her voice strong and clear to those around, and perhaps farther along the forest 

_ Where now she wanders none can tell,   
In sunlight or in shade;   
For lost of yore was Nimrodel   
And in the mountains strayed_

----------- 

Legolas suddenly stopped his singing as he tilted his head up and slightly to the side. Through the bubbling water of the Nimrodel, he could hear something else echoing through the open space. 

"Do you not know more of the song?" Sam asked from behind him, the cool feel of the water refreshing his and his companions bodies. 

The elf remained silent for a moment longer before smiling slightly "Listen friends to the fair maiden! She sings to us!" 

_Amroth beheld the fading shore   
Now low beyond the swell,   
And cursed the faithless ship that bore   
Him far from Nimrodel_

They could all hear the singing voice mingling with the noisy water as they traveled in silence across the river. 

"Do you really think that it's the elven maiden in the song that's singing Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, turning his head as far back as he could to talk to his friend behind him 

"I don't know Sam" he responded, as he continued listening "But it sure is pretty" 

_Of old he was an Elven-king   
A lord of tree and glen,   
When golden were the boughs in spring   
In fair Lothlórien._

----------- 

She continued singing, completely oblivious to what she was doing. Well, I guess that's what happens when you try counting the stars. 

_The wind was in his flowing hair,   
The foam about him shone;   
Afar they saw him strong and fair   
Go riding like a swan_

She suddenly stopped as the sound of soft laughter rang through the trees from the mouths of neighboring elves. She immediately sat up, a hand flying to cover her own mouth as she realized what she had been doing. 

"Vanya Eruwen!" (Beautiful Eruwen!) the soft whispers of praise filled with mirth echoed through the trees from the surrounding elves. 

She blushed from both embarrassment and the surprising admiration she was receiving. What had caused her to sing in the first place? She really didn't remember... 

Suddenly, a silence filled the air, followed by a single warning of "Et-tirin!" (Watch out!) sounded right before the new visitors were in view. 

Eruwen looked around, where was Haldir?! 

----------- 

The Company now turned aside from the pat and into the shadow of the deeper woods, away from Silverlode. Not far from the walls of Nimrodel they found a cluster of trees, their great grey trunks were of mighty girth, but their heights could not be guessed. 

"I will climb up," said Legolas. "I am at home among trees, though these trees are of a kind strange to me, save as a name in a song; Mellyren" 

And with that, he sprang lightly from the ground and caught a branch that grew from the trunk high above his head. And even as he swung there for a moment, a voice suddenly spoke from the tree shadows above him 

"Daro!"(stop!) in a commanding tone, though if you really listened, the owner of the voice seemed slightly panicked. 

----------- 

Eruwen watched as they neared the tree she was currently sitting in. Were these the visitors that she was to meet? Haldir was suppose to be here with her! Never before had she met anyone from the outside world, and this soon to be encounter without any support was working away at her nerves. 

She listened as one spoke to the group, and even she could tell from this distance that he was an elf. (What? She spent her entire life with them...) 

The moment he jumped and grabbed a branch of the tree, she acted purely on instinct; "Daro!" she cried 

----------- 

Legolas released the branch and fell back to the earth in surprise and fear. He shrank against the bole of the tree 

"Stand still!" he whispered to the others, looking up through the branches of the tree. Then a clear soft laughter rang from the trees over their heads, and quizzical looks passed through the Company's features. 

----------- 

Eruwen jumped at the sound of the laughter as she spun around to face-but of course- Haldir. 

"Well done, I think you really scared them" he whispered, as he moved past her to better speak to those standing below. She gave a low growl of displeasure, and watched as he stood at the edge of the platform, peering over the side and proceeded to talk to the elf that she had previously...scared. 

----------- 

"Who are they and what do they say?" asked Merry 

"They're elves," said Sam "Can't you hear their voices?" 

"Yes they are elves" said Legolas "And they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark!" 

----------- 

"That wasn't very nice" Eruwen scolded softly as she moved to push the silver roped ladder down the opening. She shivered as a breeze swept through the trees, and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as she moved to sit down next to Haldir. After a few moments had passed, a golden haired head appeared over the top of the opening, soon followed by the rest of his body. He looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on them, and Haldir waved his hand slightly, motioning for him to sit down with them. 

"Welcome to the forests of Lothlórien" Haldir greeted as the elf sat down in front of them "You have come a long way from Rivendell, have you not?" 

The elf nodded as he continued to observe the two of them. It seemed strange to him that one would wear such a heavy cloak, for the cold did not bother elves. 

"I am Legolas" he said, looking back at Haldir "Of the Northern Mirkwood elves" 

Something at the back of Eruwen's mind stirred, but she brushed it away for she knew where she had heard that name before. It was the name of the son of Thranduil, King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, her lady's and lord's kindred. 

"I am Haldir" he introduced as more figures appeared on the platform "Are these the halflings you spoke of?" 

Legolas glanced quickly at those who had come up and nodded "They are" 

Haldir moved to stand up, soon followed by Eruwen and Legolas. He uncoved a small lamp that gave out a small slender beam. He held it up, looking at Frodo's face, and then Sam's. Then he shut off the light again and bade Eruwen to come forward. 

"Welcome!" she said, speaking slowly for it had been a long time since she had used the Common Language. "We seldom use any tongue but our own; for we dwell now in the heart of the forest, and do not willingly have dealings with other folk. But some have learned the common language, for one reason or another." She stepped forward "I am one. Eruwen is my name, and my companion Haldir knows your tongue as well." 

Legolas looked down at the small figure. She was very small for an elf, and affected by the cold! Perhaps the Southern elves varied from the Northern elves... 

She paused for a moment, letting the introductions sink in before continuing "My lady has received word of your coming, for the messengers of Elrond passed by Lorien on their way home up the Dimrill Stair. We have not heard of-hobbits, or halflings in many years, and did now know that any yet dwelt in Middle-earth. You do not look evil! And since you come with an Elf of our kindred, we are willing to befriend you, and Elrond asked; and I am to lead you to the city, though it is not our custom to lead strangers through our land" 

"But you must stay here for the night" Haldir cut in "How many are you?" 

"Eight" said Legolas "Myself, four hobbits, two men, one of whom, Aragon, an Elf-friend" 

Haldir nodded "But that is only seven" 

"The eighth is a dwarf" 

Eruwen gasped, not only because of the fact that there was a dwarf in their group, but because of the memory it stirred... 

----------- 

_ "...two of them were humans...but then again, she had never seen another human like herself except for Mithrandir...another four seemed to be human children..." _

" The fifth member of the party was around the same height as the children, but he wore a helmet atop his head fashioned like those of a...Dwarf? This was most certainly strange...And the last of the companions was a elf, surprisingly enough. What was an elf doing in the company of a dwarf?" 

----------- 

She shook her head. That was only a coincidence, it had to be. 

There was no possible way that such fate had fallen upon her dear friend. 

She refused to believe it. 

"We will do this, though it is against our liking." Haldir said, breaking Eruwen's thoughts "He must go through blindfolded through Lothlórien. But now, we must debate no longer. You're folk must not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers ever since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north toward Moria." 

"Tomorrow, come early morning we shall depart" Eruwen announced, looking at Legolas and Haldir for approval. 

"Yes, that would be best." Legolas agreed, still trying to see the face of the strange little elf, without, of course, trying to make it obvious. 

"The four hobbits here and stay with us- We do not fear them! There is another talan in the next tree. There the others must take refuge. You Legolas must answer to them for us. Call us if anything is amiss! And have an eye for the dwarf!" 

----------- 

After a filling supper for the hobbits and helping them prepare for a nights rest, Eruwen settled herself on the other side of the talan, while Haldir took up watch on one of the lower branches and soon found that sleep was bordering on her consciousness. 

"I hope, if I do go to sleep in this bed loft, that I shan't roll off" one of the hobbits proclaimed, as he uneasily shifted side to side on his bed roll. 

"Once I do get to sleep, I shall go on sleeping, whether I roll off or no. And the less said, the sooner I drop off, if you take my meaning" another scolded 

Eruwen chuckled, she found that these outsiders were really a happy type. Except for the one...Frodo was his name? She couldn't help but notice the distance look in his eyes, and his shoulders slumped as if taking on the weight of the world. She did not know their reason for coming here, but it seemed that this journey had taken it's toll on the hobbit. 

She sighed, best not to think of these things now. She had a long journey back to the city, and needed her rest as well.... 

----------- 

__

"The ring, where is the ring?" a voice hissed in her ear 

Her eyes opened, finding herself in night filled forest. The darkness seemed to overtake the light of the stars and the moon, surrounding her and filling her with fear. 

"The ring, where is it?" it hissed again, farther away from her "I can feel that it is here" 

Her mouth opened, and she seemed to find herself struggling to find her voice. The rest of her body seemed paralyzed as she finally spoke "W-Who are you?" 

It almost seemed as if whatever presence there was taken aback for a moment "No, the question is, who are you? Do you know where the ring is?" 

"N-No, I do not" 

She could feel the darkness setting around her, the air about her warming slowly "Are you sure?" 

She nodded, too frightened to speak. The air felt like it was becoming uncomfortably hot, making her breathing more difficult 

"Who are you?" the voice asked again 

She gave no answer, the air now felt like it was burning her very skin! She whimpered slightly as she tried willing her legs to move, to no avail. 

"What is this power I sense?" the voice asked, the question directed more at itself than her "What power indeed...You would make a powerful asset to my army" 

She gasped as it became too much for her to bear "No! leave me alone!" she finally cried, breaking away, and running deeper in the forest 

A laughter broke out, "You can't hide forever little one" it called out behind her 

----------- 

Late in the night, Frodo awoke. The other hobbits were asleep, the elves gone save one. She seemed to be having an uncomfortable slumber as she tossed and turned to the point where he worried that she may fall off the talan. Carefully picking his way across the wooden platform, he kneeled next to the restless, but still sleeping form. He could barely see her, for the sickle Moon only gave off a dim light through leaves. 

"Eruwen" he called out softly, shaking her "Eruwen!" he called again more urgently 

She gasped, her hand automatically going to the bow at her side. She squinted her eyes, and could make out the form of the hobbit. She relaxed as she sat up "What is it Frodo?" she asked sleepily, but still relieved that it was only a dream 

"You were rolling around so much that I thought you were going to fall off!" he claimed 

A worried look passed through her eyes, as the memory of the dream returned to her, but she smiled, hoping that he could see it "Thank you Frodo" she said "I'm afraid my dreams are getting slightly...odd these days" 'to put it mildly' she added in her mind 

He was about to ask what kind of dream she had when Eruwen suddenly raised her hand, signaling him to be quiet. 

A little way off, they both heard a harsh laugh and the tread of many feel on the ground below. There was a ring of metal, the sounds died away slowly and seemed to go southward into the wood. A head appeared through the hole in the talan, and Eruwen gripped her bow again, only to see it was a grey hooded elf. He looked towards them both 

"What is it?" Frodo asked 

"Yrch!"(orcs!) said the elf in a hissing whisper looking directly at Eruwen " You must return to Lórien and tell the lord and lady what has come to pass!" he finished as he jumped from the talan and rushed into the woods. 

Eruwen stood, letting her lone blanket fall to the wooden platform. She adjusted her cloak, pulling the hood over her head once again. She slung her silver colored quiver across her back, concealing it beneath the grey material of her cloak. Taking up her bow in her hand, she turned to Frodo "You will be safe here" she whispered softly "Just try to get some sleep, for you have a long journey ahead of you" She walked to the opening, and quietly jumped down and rushed into the woods in the opposite direction that the other had gone. 

Frodo took out sting, the blue glow slowly fading. He took no comfort from her words. 

----------- 

Eruwen ran quickly as she could, the darkness making the travel slightly difficult and causing her to trip every so often over a branch or the root of a tree. She slowed for a moment, as it suddenly occurred to her that she could use a spell that Mithrandir himself had taught her. 

'Oh what was it' she thought frustrated as she slowly walked on. She stopped, a smile broke out across her face "lelya-n pella ana-Lórien vane!" she cried [1] 

And in an instant, she was gone. 

----------- 

She appeared in midst of the city, her eyesight slightly blurred, one of the spell's after effects. She felt woozy, perhaps using the spell wasn't such a good idea after such a restless sleep. She turned to the elves crowded around her 

"Yrch" she said falling to her knees "Warn my lady and lord of their presence in our forest" 

With that, she fell to ground, into a dreamless sleep. 

--End Chapter-- 

Heh, yes I was stuck for an ending to the chapter.   
  
Please review?   
  
[1]That just means bring me to Lórien...nothing special!   
  



	5. Her Eyes

  
  
Arigato itoko-chan for sending me the dvd's! I'll see you soon!   
  
-Chapter 4-   


"You say that this was to make her happy, but are you even aware of what happens if she dies before Cosmos awakens?" 

Serenity paused, true surprise shone through her eyes "Nani?" 

*~* 

She smiled lazily as she stretched out on her bed and yawned. How she loved the feel of her soft bed and blankets. 

Wait. 

Bed? 

Blankets? 

Her eyes opened as she sat up on her own bed, enclosed in a small hut supported by a talan. The memories of the night before rushing back to her as the remnants of her slumber left her mind. Being here only meant that her message was delivered successfully, but what of the outsiders? Were they still safe? 

She winced, oh and how her head hurt! 

"Those spells can take a lot out of you" she muttered as she pushed aside her blankets and swung her legs around to the edge of her bed. She yawned again, resisting the urge to fall back into her bed, and rubbed her eyes with her hands. 

"That maybe, but they are what helped you and the others last night" a male voice commented a short distance from her. 

She looked up, "So they are safe then, my lord?" 

Celeborn nodded, "They are, and on their way here now. I wanted you to meet them before they arrived, and deliver a message for me." 

Eruwen stood, brushing some lose hair away from her face, slightly flinching as the pain in her head returned "And that is?" 

"That the dwarf and his companions are free to walk through our forests as they please" 

Eruwen paused, shock appearing in her features "Y-you cannot be serious! He is a dwarf!" 

Celeborn nodded his head "I am fully aware of what he is, and I know he means no harm to our forests." his voice was firm, as if daring her to test his word. He knew that she, like every other resident of Lothlórien (himself included) did not trust the dwarfs, and would rather face a horde of orcs rather than let one of them roam freely in their forests. But, Elrond had clearly stated that he meant no harm to them, so they might as well show some courtesy to the dwarf. 

"Very well" she said, her voice barely audible. She felt like she should argue, but from that tone, and the ever so slowly fading pain in her head, she wasn't up to it. 

Elrond turned to leave, pausing for a moment "You need not worry. He can be trusted." 

She watched as he left, and sighed. 'I suppose that I must learn to be more open to outsiders, though I have known no others than the elves' she thought as she spied some clothes on a neat pile on the ground 'Especially since I am not elf myself.' 

Picking up a grey colored shirt, she looked at it for a moment to confirm it was hers, and proceeded to change her clothes 'but my teachers made dwarfs seem like such a horrible peoples' 

As she finished changing, she tied the strings of her cloak around her neck and slung her quiver over her back 'But I guess even they could be wrong about outsiders'. She pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail, a few free strands framing her face. 

Eruwen left her small room, lightly striding down the steps towards the end of the city 'And those hobbits were nice enough, so I guess that all outsiders can't be all that bad' 

She stopped, and looked out towards the same direction she had gone the morning before to meet Haldir. The golden blooms of elanor catching the afternoon's light, all seeming to glow with a light of their own. 'And who would want to destroy a place such as this?'. Smiling, she starting walking to where they were suppose to be 

"A wonderful day to make my own judgments and new friends." 

----------- 

"Alas for the folly of these days! Here all are enemies of the one enemy, and yet I must walk blind, while the sun is merry in the woodlands under leaves of gold!" cried Legolas as he walked blindfolded like the rest of the company. 

They had been walking for several hours now, and it was perhaps close to mid afternoon since they had started. 

"A folly it may seem" said Halidir as they walked on "Indeed in nothing is the power of the dark lord more clearly shown in the estrangement that divides all that still oppose him. Yet so little faith and trust do we find now in the world beyond Lothlórien, unless maybe in Rivendell..." he drifted off as he peered out into the forest. "Stop for a moment, if you please" he said holding out him arm 

The company came to an abrupt stop, the four hobbits in the front running into each other. 

"Hey OW! Watch it Pippin! I swear, you're getting clumsier with ever passing day!" 

"What? But I'm over here!" 

"Then who.." 

"Sorry Merry" 

"Oh. It's alright then Frodo." 

"What? Here you were, ready to blame me and everything, and all you say to Frodo is 'It's all fine and well'?, Well, that show's-" 

"What is it?" Sam asked, cutting off Pippin's ranting as he nervously as he clung on to his master's cloak in front of him "Orcs?" 

"Hush now" Aragon whispered, straining to hear whatever he could. 

Silence settled over all of them, the wind rushing through the trees all that they could hear. 

Well, other than the elves that is. Both Haldir and Legolas could hear something moving through the forest. 

"Who or what is it?" Legolas asked, fighting the urge to pull off the cover on his eyes. 

"You need not worry" came Haldir's reply as the footsteps neared them 

"Haldir!" a soft voice called, before the small woman came into view. 

"What are you doing here Eruwen?" asked a surprised Haldir "I would have thought that you would have stayed in the city" 

Eruwen shook her head, causing a few more strands of hair to fall from their place "I come bearing a message from the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim" she announced as she stepped toward the company. 

"You are all allowed to walk free within our forests. Even the dwarf Gimli" she said as she motioned Haldir to remove the blindfold from the dwarf's eyes. "It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your company" she continued, removing the blind folds first from the hobbits eyes. 

"My pardon!" Haldir said as he removed the cover from Gimli's eyes and bowed "Look on us now with friendly eyes!" 

Eruwen laughed as she moved onto the next person, she looked up and sighed. Curse her height, or lack thereof.   
"Good elf" she said quietly in the Elvish-tongue, "Would you be so kind as to lower your head slightly?" 

Legolas, remembering the short elf from the previous night did as asked, not wanting to be rude and remove the blindfold himself. 

He felt soft hands brush past his cheeks and a light touch untying the cloth that bound his eyes. As the material fell from his face, he looked up to see the being that freed him from his blindness, right into the bright blue eyes that belonged to Eruwen. His breath caught as a memory stirred deep within his mind. 

_'Her eyes'_

Eruwen flushed lightly as his eyes caught her own, but she brushed it off and laughed as she stepped away. She noticed as Haldir removed the last blindfold, and she looked upon them all. 

"Welcome!" she said joyfully "Be happy, for you are a group of privileged few who live to lay eyes on the forests of Lothlórien!" 

The company looked on in shock at the woman in front of them. 

Her smile dropped from her face, as she looked at the dumbfounded expressions that confronted her. "What is it?" she asked, afraid that she had done something wrong. 

No one dared to speak for a moment, before one brave hobbit couldn't contain his puzzlement any longer. 

"Y-you're human!" came Merry's reply 

"Excuse us for our rudeness," Aragorn said before the hobbit could continue "Except, we all thought that you were an elf." 

She laughed again, the musical sound echoing through the forest "I'm afraid to disappoint you" she said as her arms crossed in front of her "But I'm very much human, though I'm told I have the mind of an elf" 

"I see, but how is it that you came to be here?" 

"Ah, that is a story for another time." She answered, "However, I must now bring you to the city of Lórien to see the Lord and Lady of this forest." Eruwen continued, motioning them all to follow her through the trees of Lothlórien. 

----------- 

The sun was sinking behind the mountains, the early evening sky slowly taking over the day's light. The Company came to a halt as Eruwen stopped and turned to them. 

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" she said, allowing them all to rest for a moment. 

The fading light seemed to flare up once more, falling on the city that they saw before them. It was filled with mallorn trees taller than any they had seen in this land. In their many tiered branches and amid their ever moving leaves countless lights were gleaming green gold and silver. 

She continued walking along a paved path of white stone, all of them following behind. 

For a time they walked along this path mostly in silence, save for the few hobbits. 

"This is more elvish than anything I've ever heard of. I feel as if I were inside a song" said Sam as he looked around in awe 

Eruwen smiled as she glanced back at the hobbit behind her "A song?" she asked "Would you liked to entertain us while we walk with a song?" 

Sam flushed, furiously shaking his head "No thank you. I'm afraid that if I sing, I'd ruin the wonderful dream I'm in right now." 

She giggled as she glanced to her side at the blond haired elf "And what of you good elf? Would you like to regale us with a song?" 

Legolas looked at her for what seemed to be the 100th time since they first met up with her. He couldn't fight down that feeling that he had met her from before... 

But from where? 

"No lady. I'm afraid I have no song for an occasion such as this" 

"Ah, so no one in this company will entertain our ears with a song? Not even you Haldir?" she said, looking at her long time friend 

He smiled, shaking his head. 

Eruwen signed, turning her eyes towards the sky as she began to hum. Slowly and softly she began to sing, her eyes still turned towards the sky. Her song had no words, but it did not seem to matter as the melody drove them on, enticing them with every note that she sang. Her voice echoed through the woods, sounding as if this nameless melody was part of the earth that they walked upon. 

That drove them on, making the long journey along the borders of the city to the gates less strenuous, their past worries melting away with the sounds that left her mouth. As they neared the gates, she suddenly spun around, her arms held outwards, the melody and the last fading light of the day seeming to envelop her as she crossed a great white bridge and stopped as they reached the other side. She looked at the sky once more, her arms held close to her body and her hands clutched together as if in prayer. She took a deep breath, and looked back down at the company as they gathered at the end. Eruwen laughed as she bowed to them, her eyes filled with pleasure and cheeks flushed from the cold. 

The fellowship seemed surprised that they had already reached their destination, none of them had even noticed the long distance that they had all traveled. 

"That was wonderful Lady Eruwen" Legolas commented, still trying to recall where he had seen her before. 

__

'Her eyes' his mind said again _'Those beautiful eyes...'_ He just didn't understand what it was about her... 

Eruwen smiled at him, and shook her head "I am no lady, it is just Eruwen, good elf." 

Legolas opened his mouth to tell her to call him by his own name, but was cut off as she turned to watch the doors open (done by Haldir) in front of them. 

"The lord and lady await within" Haldir said, motioning them to go through the gates. 

----------- 

They all sat before the great elves Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel high in a mallorn tree, the wide talan like the deck of a great ship. The walls of the chamber were green and silver in color, and the chairs in which the lord and lady were seated on were located beneath the bole of the tree, side by side. The lord and lady were clad fully in white, and the hair of the lady was deep gold in color while the Lord's was silver. 

When all the guests were seated before his chair, the lord looked at all of them again, "Here there are eight," he said "But nine were sent out-or so said the messages. Maybe there was a change in counsel that we have not yet heard." 

"Nay, there was no change in counsel" said the lady, speaking for the first time "The one you know as Gandalf the Grey was sent out with the company, but he did not pass the borders of this land." 

Eruwen gasped, her eyes widening at the news. Mithrandir? He was suppose to be here with this strange company? 

"Alas!" said Aragorn "Gandalf the Grey fell into the shadow. He remains in Moria and did not escape" 

At this news, all the elves along with Eruwen in the hall gave a cry of grief and amazement. 

"Tell us the now the full tale!" Celeborn demanded amidst the cries 

Then Aragorn recounted all that had happened since the pass of Caradhras, and into the days that followed; and he spoke of Balin and his book and the fight in the chamber of Mazarbul, and the fire and the narrow bridge and the coming of the terror..." 

As he recalled all these events, Eruwen could feel the grip on her heart tighten. It was like, no, it was exactly like her dream. The dream the very day before this was supposed to have happened. She saw it with her own eyes, the death of her dear old friend. 

Galadriel watched Eruwen, clearly seeing the pain etched into her features. She had not forgotten the dream that day. This girl that she had raised like her own daughter, the girl that both she and Mithrandir suspected held some secret power... 

These facts only confirmed that suspicion. 

"An evil of the Ancient world it seemed, such as I have not seen before," said Aragorn. "It was both a shadow and flame, strong and terrible." 

"It was-" 

"It was a Balrog of Morgoth" said Eruwen, surprising everyone in the chamber. 

Legolas looked at the girl that had interrupted him, surprised like everyone else at her knowledge of the monster that had attacked them. Her face was turned towards the floor with her golden hair obstructing his view of her face. He could see her hands tightly gripping her knees, shaking slightly. 

"A Balrog" she said again, her voice hoarse as she choked back her tears "It was..." She closed her eyes, fighting back the vivid images that assaulted her mind again "He fell, as the bridge crumbled beneath the Balrog. But it's whip of flames held onto him tightly, unwilling to release him from their grip." She shuttered, the horrible sound of that monster's cry ringing in her ears. 

The company looked on at shock as the girl described the events that Aragorn had not yet recited. How could she have known this? 

She brought up her hands, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her face. She sniffed, and looked up at her Lord and Lady, their faces as calm like they always were. 

He could see her face now, her eyes were filled with unbound sorrow that filled his heart with compassion for this woman. And with these thoughts, something in the back of his mind stirred… 

Something that he just didn't understand. 

"Forgive me" she said quietly. Only sparing a glance to the people that surrounded her, she shakily got up and slowly walked from the hall- leaving behind a shocked audience of elves, humans, hobbits, and one dwarf. 

-End chapter 4- 

  
Ah hah, sorry for taking to long to get this out! I'm so busy busy busy!   
Anyways, please review?   
Reviews are always good motivators.   
  



	6. Reminiscence

  
-Chapter 5-   


She sighed, letting her toes touch the surface of the water. The sounds of the brook beneath her calming her nerves as she thought back to all that had happened this day. 

* * * *

As Eruwen departed from the grand chamber, she took no notice of the eyes of all those present. She didn't care. Nothing could describe the despair she felt right now. A dark and unknown abyss of misery opened up to her, and she felt like falling into it, losing herself within her own grief. 

She leaned heavily against the side of the outside wall of the chamber, her legs feeling as if they held no more strength. Her face rested against the smooth wood, her eyes clouded with tears that slowly fell from her eyes. By the gods, she just wanted everything to go away. She didn't want to feel this anymore. 

A pair of elves watched the small human girl with worry. They too felt grief resting upon their hearts, but they also knew that the heart of this girl was too much like their own. If they let the sorrow within her heart grow, then it would eventually consume her entire being. 

Perhaps even claiming her life. 

They looked at each other without uttering a single word, both deciding what they had to do to cheer up their beloved Eruwen. 

----------- 

There was a silence as they watched the blonde haired girl leave. No one dared to utter a word; the elves in respect, and the fellowship from shock. The question as how she knew the occurrences in the mines of Moria ran through their minds. 

At length, Celeborn spoke again, "Are her words true?" 

Aragorn looked at the silver haired elf and simply nodded, sparring a glance at his companions. He saw that they too were surprised by the human girl. He opened his mouth, to ask the unvoiced question, but stopped as Celeborn held up his hand. 

"Everything will be explained in due time" he said, looking at his lady. He could see in her eyes that she knew the truth of the whole situation. He turned back to the others, "But now we have more pressing matters." 

----------- 

"Ahh, where are you taking me?" Eruwen asked, barely struggling as two of her elven friends took up each of her hands and lead her down from the large talan. 

"You've been gone too long" one said, looking back with a smile. 

"Yes, much too long." the other echoed. 

"But I've been only gone for less than two days" she countered 

"Two very long days. You must be exhausted!" 

Eruwen sighed. She was tired, both physically and emotionally. But that didn't explain why they were doing this.   
"So what if I am?" 

"Well for one thing, we need to get you out of those dirty clothes for tonight. And there's the fact that you need to wear something that doesn't..." the elf paused, her nose crinkling up for a moment 

"Doesn't what?" 

"Doesn't smell" the second elf said with ease, her eyes lighting up with laughter. 

The other rolled her eyes "You could've said it more politely" she hissed as they came up to Eruwen's own talan. 

Eruwen couldn't help but let out a small giggle as they walked into the small hut. She knew what they were trying to do, and she loved them all the more for caring. However right now, she felt as if the world was falling apart right before her eyes. 

But why discourage their efforts? 

"Now, here's the perfect thing to wear for a time like this" 

She looked up to see her friend holding a simple white gown, she frowned slightly, "That looks like what my lady is wearing..." trailing off, she watched as her friend pulled out another gown, and held it up for her to see. 

Eruwen sighed, lightly running a hand over her forehead before nodding. She took the light material in her hands, and waved her friends out of her room before proceeding to change. 

"The nightly feast will be served in an hours time. We shall both see you then Eruwen" 

She couldn't hear the sound of their footsteps, but she knew that they had left her. Why? Who knew, perhaps it was this night that they had to help with the night feast. She was glad though, that they had helped bring her here. 

Feeling her legs weaken beneath herself, she sat down upon her bed. She couldn't believe that he was gone. The man that had brought her to this blessed place, her dear old friend was gone. 

Mithrandir. 

Grief gripped her heart again, and her hands tightened their hold on the bed covers. Hot tears burned at her eyes once again, mixed with a feeling of exhaustion. She lay herself out on her bed, not bothering to pull the covers over her body, lest she wrinkle her gown. She felt tears running down her cheeks, seeping into her pillow as they fell from her face. 

Silently crying, she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. Her body shook from a nonexistent chill, and a hush fell over the girl- her mind soon drifting off into the world of dreams, her escape from this reality. 

Or so she thought. 

----------- 

"So you've come back to me" 

Eruwen turned, her eyes seeing nothing but the familiar dark forest. 

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long" 

That voice! Just like the one the night before.   
"Who are you?" she asked, pushing down the rising fear in her mind. 

"Who am I?" the voice was filled with amusement "My dear, we are going around in circles. Asking the same questions over and over again" 

There was that heat again, an unseen presence surrounding her-almost seeming to suffocate her. 

"I sense a deep sadness within your heart" it whispered 

She kept her mouth closed, willing herself to stay calm. 

"Anger resides inside you as well." The voice gave a low laugh 

"What do you find so funny?" she demanded, trying to move away from this being. She found this hard to accomplish, as if something were holding her on this very spot. 

"Anger. Such a, human emotion." the voice responded "Yet, it is one of the many things that turns them" 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"Join me" it said without hesitation "You will have such power, and will be able to fulfill your deepest desires. Take revenge upon those who have hurt you" 

Eruwen frowned. "I refuse to join something that-" she gasped, the heat around her increasing as it did the first time meeting with the this...being. 

"I will not de denied!" Anger echoed through the voice. 

It felt like hands were curling around her throat, and lifting her off the ground. She grasped at the invisible assailant, but her hands met no resistance. 

"Either you will join me, or die" 

"Then let me die." She meant that with every fiber of her being. Let her be in a place of peace, where no pain existed. 

The voice paused, and Eruwen felt the grip around her throat loosen. She started to fall to the ground, but was caught by one of her wrists. Wincing from the tight hold, she struggled to free herself. 

"Do you want to see what will happen, in the future of Middle Earth?" 

She stopped. The future? Like what she saw of Mithrandir that night? 

Before she could answer, the scenery around her began to shift. The setting still dark like the night. She gave a small cry, wishing to look away from the scenes before her. But her mind was paralyzed from the pure shock of what she saw. 

Blood. 

So much blood. 

Around her a battle raged. Cries of victory and screams of defeat echoing from every direction. 

She shuttered, ignoring the pain in her wrist. This was the future of Middle Earth? It couldn't be! 

"This is what will happen" the voice claimed. It seemed so close to her ear, "But if you join me, then you will be saved from this pain." 

"Saved, but what will happened to me then?" She frowned, taking her struggle once again "I will not join you! How could I join something that I cannot even see?! How could I join something that feels so wicked, it makes me sick to the very core?" 

She could hear a low growl beside her, the grip tightening on her wrists "You will join me-Willingly or not. Just wait until you leave your sanctuary, and I will have you. You cannot escape me, I can feel your power from anywhere now. I want-" 

It was cut off, and gave a pained cry as a blinding white light appeared between the two. Eruwen felt her wrist being released, and she fell away from her invisible enemy. 

----------- 

Galadriel raised her head, her eyes catching sight of her jewelry box. Feeling a strange feeling within her mind, she swiftly and silently walked up to it. Her slender fingers lightly touched the surface of the silver box, feeling an unfamiliar warmth from it. 

In one quick movement she released the clasp and lifted the top. Her eyes showed a trace of surprise as she picked up a small ring from its resting place. A faint and still fading light was coming from the ring, and a warmth that was not so foreign to her. 

What was the meaning of this? 

Putting the ring back into the jewelry box, she quickly shut the lid and walked from her talan. 

----------- 

Eruwen gasped, sitting up in her bed. Frantically she looked around, as if expecting something to jump out at her. Her breathing slowed as she regained her senses. That was much too real for her liking. Yes, much too real. 

She could feel her body shaking as she pushed aside a lock of hair from her face, and rubbed her hand against her face-as if to assure the reality of her surroundings. She winced as she pulled her hand away, a sharp pain pulsating from her wrist. 

Slowly, she pulled up the sleeve of her gown. 'Oh please' she silently willed, 'please don't tell me that it was true.' 

Her breath caught in her throat and the tears returned as she stared down at her wrist. 

A dark but quickly fading bruise stared back at her. The very wrist that-that thing had held onto. 

It soon faded completely, leaving no trace of its existence on her body. 

She sat there for several moments, questioning her sanity. Had it really been there? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her? 

"Eruwen?" 

She jumped from her spot startled, her heart racing inside her chest. Silently, she gave a sigh of relief as she looked upon her visitor. 

"Hello my Lady" 

Galadriel retained the same passive look she always had, but worry clearly shone in her eyes. "Are you alright?" 

Slowly, Eruwen nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

The lady stepped up to the small human, striding to her side and placing a hand on her hair "After what happened today, I would have thought..." 

Eruwen held back the cry she had wanted to give at the reminder. No, she didn't wish to worry her lady more than was necessary. She knew that the Lady of Galadhrim had more to deal with than it seemed. 

Galadriel did not miss the sadness that passed through her 'daughters' eyes, but she decided against pursuing the subject.   
"The night feast should be ready now" 

She looked up and gave a small smile, "I'm sorry lady. I'm not hungry tonight." 

The elf nodded, and started to leave the small shelter- but she paused, "I wish to speak with you later." She requested before striding silently out the doorway. 

Eruwen nodded, watching the retreating back of the lady in white. A few moments passed before she took stepped out and away from the talan. Not really knowing where she was going, she let her instincts lead her away from this place. She just wanted to be alone for awhile with her thoughts. 

* * * *

Her instincts had lead her here; to a small brook still within the city's borders. The land around the water was raised, which was what allowed her to dangle her legs down into it. The cool feeling that spread from her toes to the rest of her body was calming in a way, and she enjoyed that feeling.

This place, this very brook was the location of the first time she had worked magic. The memory of the time wasn't especially pleasant, seeing as how after she had accomplished what Mithrandir had asked of her, she had felt dizzy and had fallen into the water. 

She could still hear his kind voice echoing through her mind, telling her for the first time about the properties of magic. 

_'Magic is all around us. It's part of the earth, the sun, and even the air we breath. All natural living things have magic, but few have the ability to access it. Reach inside yourself and find a harmony within your heart. Become one with the earth, one with your surroundings, and pull the magic from there.' _

'Wouldn't that hurt the trees though?' 

'Of course not. Hush now and concentrate.' 

"Magic" she whispered "Is a part of me, and a part of the world." She could feel a familiar warm feeling growing inside of her, and she channeled that feeling to the tips of her fingers. She bent low, close to the water, and made a scooping motion with her hand. Instantly, a orb of water separated itself from the brook, and floated up to her cupped hand. 

A small smile touched her face. This had been the first task she had been given by Mithrandir that day. To think, it had taken her an entire week so master such a simple feat. 

A cold feeling suddenly emerged in her stomach, and she quickly turned to look behind herself. She barely caught the sight of gold behind a tree before it moved from her sight, and she knew instantly that she was being watched. 

Her eyes narrowed as she brought her legs back up onto the bank. She still held onto the ball of water, and the thought of teaching her 'stalker' a lesson came into mind. 

----------- 

Had she seen him? No, she couldn't have. He was pretty sure he had moved quick enough to be not seen by her. 

This girl, she puzzled him. There, there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that just wouldn't go away. 

To be frank, the girl raised among elves intrigued him. Yes he knew he shouldn't have followed her here, but there were so many question he wanted to ask. Some that everyone in the company wished to know as well. They had all voiced their curiosity the moment they had left the presence of the other elves. 

* * * *

They had discussed little since the departure of the human girl. Galadriel provided her words of wisdom to those of the Fellowship, and had later allowed them to leave and spend the remainder of their time resting. 

After their departure, they set up camp upon the ground of the forest. All those new to meeting the lady spoke of her, and those unaffected by her dominating presence made no comment at all. Later into their conversation, Pippen had been the one to question the strange human girl. 

No one knew what to think of her, or had any sort of explanation to her knowledge. Save Sam that is, who claimed she had know by using 'Elven magic'. The other hobbits eventually agreed with this idea, but the rest of them had been slightly unsure of the idea. 

He, personally felt there was something more to this girl. Much more. 

It had been then, he had seen her walking amongst the trees. Her hair had been let down, and she wore a dark blue gown, the material shimmering in the light of the forest. The entire look of her was so simple, and yet...She carried the grace of elves. Only natural for one raised by elves, right? 

"A pretty thing she makes" Boromir had commented, "I wonder if she'll still be around when all of this is over..." 

The elf ignored his comment, and waited for Boromir to turn his back on him before rising from his spot on the ground. Quickly, he had walked through the trees of the forest-hopefully unnoticed by his companions. His footsteps were silent, and he kept back a distance from the oblivious girl. It was then the question finally appeared in his head. 

Why was he following her? 

* * * *

He had reasoned that he wanted to know more about her. Specifically to answer the questions that he and the company had about her. He was surprised to see that she was able to perform magic, and that only aroused his curiosity further. 

**SPLASH!**

He gasped as cool liquid dropped on him from above. Where had that come from?! Wiping away the moisture from his eyes, all thoughts fled his mind as he looked up into a pair of angry blue eyes. 

"It is unkind to spy on others good elf." 

He was speechless for a moment, but shook his head as he wiped away the water running down the sides of his face. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked, crossing her arms in front. 

"Nothing." 

Eruwen was taken aback for a moment; that was not the answer she had expected. But her frowned returned as he looked back up at her. 

"Why deny the obvious? I followed you here." His tone was calm as he leaned back onto a tree. Water was still running down his face and hair, seeping into his clothes. H shifted slightly against the tree- it had only taken a few seconds for a very wet and very uncomfortable wet spot to appear in the middle of his back. But he ignored the feeling as he confronted the girl. 

"But, why?" she asked, confusion clear in her tone 

"There are a few questions I wish to ask you." 

She paused, her frown disappearing and her tone soft as she spoke "You wish to know the truth behind my knowledge of Mithrandir's death, don't you?" 

He nodded, and couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in her posture, and the way her eyes avoided him. 

"To be honest, I don't exactly understand this myself. However, I suppose it is only fair for you and your companions to know the truth." She smiled slightly as she looked back up at him "Can't have you thinking I'm using the dark arts, now can I?" 

He gave a small smile of reassurance, and that pushed her to go on. She recounted the dream as best as she could the night before their arrival. He listened attentively, catching every detail that she spoke of. By the time she had finished, there was only one question remaining in his mind about the entire story. 

"You spoke of calling out to him, warning him of the danger in the lake. Did you not?" 

She looked at him curiously "I did" 

His brow creased in thought, vaguely remembering that moment when he... 

"It's hard to believe he's gone, isn't it?" 

His attention was brought back to the small girl in front of him, who's back was now turned to him. 

There was a silence between them, and he sensed that she had something more to say. He noticed her hands shaking slightly at her sides, and heard her whisper; "O my dear Pilgrim Grey!" 

"It is. My heart is saddened by his departure from this world." he responded after realizing who she was referring to. He heard small sniffles from her as she turned back to face him, her eyes sad as they fell upon them. 

"I have hope yet" she said "It may sound strange, but I do not believe that he truly died in the mines. That is what my heart is telling me. " She smiled, the light in her eyes renewed. "My, time does go by quickly, doesn't it?" 

"Ah, yes." He was shocked at the sudden change in her attitude. And her eyes...He just couldn't shake that feeling...   
"Excuse me for my abruptness, but have I met you before?" 

Eruwen was stunned by his question, met him?   
"No. I do not believe so. I've never left these forests in my life. That is, unless you have been here before. Why do you ask?" 

He felt slightly confused by her answer, though he didn't entirely understand why. The last time he had visited these forests, it had been outside her lifetime. What could be the reason for this feeling of familiarity? 

"No reason." 

She shrugged, forgetting the strange question in an instant. "It's time we go back to the city. Surely your companions are wondering where you are." 

Briefly nodding, he followed her lead through the trees in silence. They did not walk long to reach the resting place of the company, and Eruwen paused before she left him. 

"Tomorrow, would you allow me the honor of showing you and any of your companions the forests or Lothlórien, good elf?" 

He smiled at the notion, and without hesitation he answered, "Only if you will call me by my name" 

She mirrored his expression, "Very well then, Legolas" 

----------- 

The god snorted, obviously unsurprised by Serenity's reaction. His eyes were fixed on hers in a dark glare, and for the first time since he came to talk, she looked scared. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked again, rage slowly building up inside of her. How could he act so calm in a situation like this? If there even was a life threatening situation... 

He frowned, and pointed at the mirror behind the goddess. She turned to look at it, only to find the images within the mirror swirling, changing by the god's command. 

"This," he started "is what was supposed to have happened in this world. The little ones were to have succeeded their mission, and all of the company that was with them all achieving what was destined for them" 

Serenity watched the mirror, the scenes before her showing the great destruction that came with the war. 

"But now" he waved his hand, throwing the picture back into the swirling disarray it had before "Your interference has changed what destiny had planned. No one knows what will happen in that world. For all we know, the evil of Middle Earth will destroy triumph over the good, throwing everything into chaos. Perhaps even causing their own destruction" 

She was speechless. Yes, she had known that something would have been changed in the world when she had sent her daughter there. What she hadn't known was the fact that the world's warring had caused a great imbalance within the universe. She had made the state of that world much worse by sending her only daughter there. 

"You never answered my question" she said quietly, turning back to face the other god "What will happen if she dies?" 

-End Chapter 5- 

  
@_@   
Oooooooook, that was really bad. I was stuck on this chapter in many places I'm afraid...I promise to try to put more effort into the next chapter!   
  
Ah, Happy Holidays!   
Oh, and be kind and review ^_^ Reviews are a great source of motivation *hint hint*   
  



	7. Farewell To Lothlórien

  
Boy, am I stuck or what for writing...but then, I was sitting...and thinking...and then it occurred to me; what better way to practice for my English exams, then to write something? I know, this isn't an essay, but hey-teachers like imagination!   
Then there's also the chance to put off a little more studying, ne? -_-;;   
  
Also take note that there are some things I've changed in here...   
  
-Chapter 7- 

"NO!" she screamed while sitting upright in her bed, the sheets falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. 

She was shaking, her mind racing and her breaths labored as she struggled to regain her senses. Her features were twisted in distress, and her long hair in disarray behind her. As her vision blurred with hot tears, she brought up her hands to cradle her face, her body trembled as sobs wracked her entire body. 

"This cannot be" she murmured repeatedly "It cannot be true" 

* * * * *

They remained for some days in Lothlórien, so far as they could tell or remember. All the while that they dwelt there, the sun shone clear, save for a gentle rain that fell at times, and passed away leaving things fresh and clean. 

The company noticed the absence of Legolas, for after the first night he did not sleep with the other companions. He did though, return to eat and talk with the companions, sometimes accompanied by the human Eruwen. Whenever she came, she was more than happy to listen to any stories that they had to share, and in turn they asked any questions that she could answer about her life in the forests of Lothlórien. Indeed, they were intrigued by this woman raised amongst the elves. 

Often, Legolas was away with her among the Galadhrim. There was also more than one occasion when they brought Gimli with them as they went abroad in the land, and the others wondered at this change. 

Aside from Eruwen, they had little speech with the rest of the Elven-folk, for they had little or no knowledge of the Western tongue. Haldir had bidden them farewell and had gone back to the boundaries of the North, where a great watch was kept since the news of Moria that the company had brought. 

All had grown so accustomed to their surroundings, their amazement of the forest's beauty never ceasing. But they knew, that soon they had to leave all this behind. The journey and the ever increasing evil was a constant thought on their minds. In fact, it was decided on the night after Frodo's and Sam's fateful meeting with Galadriel that they should leave the beautiful forests of Lothlórien to continue their journey east. 

Eruwen's footsteps were silent as she led them back up to the great chamber of Celeborn. The front of her dark colored gown was gathered up in her hands, to lessen the chance of her tripping on the stone steps (which she was very well known to do), her hair was bound up in a high ponytail, and her eyes held a tinge of sadness on the upcoming meeting. She had been asked to bid them to speak with her lord and lady, and it was no secret that they were to leave the very next morning. It was with a heavy heart that she did this, for it was not very often that outsiders were allowed within the borders of the city. Friends, her very first non-elven friends now had to leave, and she held doubts within her heart that she would ever see them once again after they left. 

As she walked up to the entrance, she stepped aside and bowed her head while motioning her hand for them to continue. They walked passed her, sparing a smile of thanks before they were greeted by the lord and lady. After an exchange of fair words from both parties, they began to speak of their upcoming departure. Eruwen listened wordlessly outside the chamber, for she did not belong in a conversation that did not concern her. 

"They have all resolved to go forward" Galandriel's voice rang out from a sudden silence. 

Eruwen sighed, picturing her lady looking each and every one of them carefully. Her piercing gaze was something that not many could stand up to. Her back touched the smooth wood of the outside chamber, and she allowed her thoughts to drift back to the last few days. 

She had learned much during her time with them, she learned of the outside world and of the other creatures that existed outside the borders of the forest. She listened to each and everyone of them, her interests never wavering, and her wonder for the many adventures, big and small, that each had have. 

Take the Shire for instance, the home of hobbits just like the ones inside the great hall right at the moment. Such a joyous place it sounded like, each of the residents living an easy life. A lifestyle which she could see, each one of them missed dearly. 

Then there were the other humans. The first of her own kind that she had met in her life, each of the men having their own adventures in life. Minas Tirith, from Boromir's descriptions, sounded like a wonderful place. A city of men, of people just like her! She could not imagine it, and was unsure if the concept was all that wonderful. Many times she had heard of the follies of men (though she took no offence by the comments. It was all very understandable) and such troubles they caused sometimes. Then there was the well known Elessar, an elf friend that she had heard of many times during her life. What stories he had to share! 

Perhaps, the greatest friendship formed from the last weeks, was the one with the dwarf. So misjudged his kind are! Not at all are they the barbarians that the others of the elven race have claimed them to be. They did sound slightly unruly to her, but aside from that they seemed perfectly fine. 

Oh, how these stories caused a new and unknown longing within her heart! How much had she missed, spending all her years in the forests of Lothlórien! True, this place was her home, and she knew that if she was to ever leave it that she would miss it terribly. But to leave, and to travel just like they did...she couldn't help but wonder what that would be like. 

The greatest thing she was thankful for through all the times spent with them, was that they did not question her anymore in regards with her knowledge of their journey through the mines of Moria. She did not wish to relive that moment again...the horror of seeing that monster-that Balrog- overtaking her dear friend was just too much of her. 

She winced slightly as the memory of the other dream returned to her once again. She had not told anyone of the other dream. In fact, she had convinced herself that it had all been a dream, and the bruises on her wrists all a figment of her imagination. They had frightened her beyond belief, that was for sure, but the dreams had stopped after that night. Why concern herself or others over something so simple and implausible? 

True, her dream of Mithrandir had come to pass...so she promised herself that if ever she were to have a dream involving someone that she knew, she would start to worry. But that had not yet happened, so she remained nonchalant. 

"There are some among you who can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River; and Boromir..." 

Ah yes, Legolas. How she have forgotten him? She had spent most of her time with him, of course, showing him the forests and the city. Considering the fact that their first real conversation started with her releasing her "water bubble" atop his head, she was surprised that he even accepted her offer to be his guide. 

She was happy though, that he didn't deny her offer. He, like the rest of his party, had many stories to share with her, and- 

"Good night my friends!" 

Eruwen's train of thought was broken as she heard the sound of footsteps nearing the entrance of the great chamber. She straightened herself immediately and unconsciously smoothed out the front of her gown before she started walking away. She hadn't meant to linger after leading them here, but she had gotten so caught up in her own thoughts... 

"Oh! Miss Eruwen, you're still here?" 

She froze on the spot and barely stopped herself from sighing. What a fool she must look like right now. 

She turned around, a nervous smile plastered onto her face "Ah yes, Master Samwise..." 

"Sam will do, as I've told you before." 

She gave a nervous laugh, fighting down the embarrassment and heat that threatened her cheeks. 

"Er, right then. I was, ah...I just wanted to..." she nervously glanced around, not missing any of the confused looks she was receiving from all of them. 

"I just wanted to wish you all a good night!" she all but squeaked, hastily bowing to them before turning back around. She rushed down the steps leading in the opposite direction that they were supposed to go in. Sure, this was the longest route to her own talan, but she had to try to save any dignity that she still retained. 

They looked amongst each other with a questioning look in their eyes. 

"Well, that was strange, don't you think?" said Pippin, voicing the thought that they all had. Merry shrugged, and they turned to return to their pavilion, all thoughts of the petite woman forgotten in an instant. 

Well, for all of them except for one of their party. 

----------- 

She ran as quickly as she could down the cold stone steps, her slipper covered feet making little noise with each step. A breeze swept through the trees, blowing stray strands of hair into her eyes, and it was at that moment, unfortunately, that a very human like trait decided to plague our dear little Eruwen. 

She tripped. 

Big surprise there. 

The hem of her gown decided to (and very inconveniently) get caught beneath one of her feet, and she gave a small startled cry as she fell forward. Both of her hands were held out in font of her in an attempt to soften her impact on the hard stone. 

Her eyes were shut tight, everything moving too quickly for her human senses to resister something wrapping around her waist and pulling her backwards. In fact, she never realized that someone had saved her from imminent pain until she heard a soft grunt beside her ear as she landed on something soft...and very warm... 

Something very much the opposite of stone. 

Slowly she opened her eyes while looking to her side, almost dreading to see who had saved her. She could take any one of her "elven kindred" (for she had no other family) saving her. They were used to the spells of ineptness that she was known to suffer from, and she was used to their constant teasing. But a feeling within her body told her otherwise. 

"Oh gods no" she muttered, covering her face with her hands. The embarrassment rising again within her body, stronger than it had been before. Why oh why did this have to happen to her? 

"I've just saved you from falling down many flights of stairs, and that's all you have to say to me?" 

She could feel the heat in her face rising, not knowing how to respond to her savior's question. It took a few moments to register that his arm was still around her waist, and a new thought suddenly occurred to her; if anyone to walk by right now, they would see her sitting on his- 

She scrambled away suddenly, walking down a few steps before turning back to face him. Her face was red, she could feel it; "I-I thank you," she said in rushed Elvish, "And I'm sorry for-" 

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Legolas interrupted, laughter dancing in his eyes. 

"I, ah...wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your companions?" she asked, immediately forgetting her pervious humiliation. 

"Aye, I should. However..." he trailed off, looking at her carefully "...You do know that we are departing from these forests tomorrow, do you not?" 

Eruwen sighed, her eyes meeting his " I do" she said softly "though my heart wishes otherwise. I will miss you all dearly, " her mouth curved upwards in a small smile "but at the same time I envy you all." 

"Envy?" 

She nodded "Though I do not know much of your purpose, nor of the dangers that await you, a part of me wishes that I could go with you. To experience a real adventure." 

Legolas took a step down, bringing himself closer to her. Gently he placed a hand upon her shoulder "Trust me, this is one adventure that you will want to miss" he said quietly. 

Nodding, she looked up at him and smiled "One day" she said "One day I will leave these forests, though I am unsure if I could bring myself to do so." 

Legolas could feel his own face mirroring her expression. 

"And then" she continued "And then one day, I hope that our paths will cross again." She took the hand that was on her shoulder in her own "Thank you, Legolas, of the Northern Mirkwood elves. I thank you for your friendship through these past few weeks, and I thank you for allowing me to be your guide through the forests of Lothlórien" She released his hand, her eyes alight with a sad-like happiness. 

He was speechless from her touching speech "You're very welcome, and I return your thanks." 

She smiled, curtsying gracefully "Let us say our farewells tomorrow. Good night, good elf." and with that she turned away from him "May your dreams remain untroubled this night." 

"Good night" he responded in turn, watching her walk down the steps a few moments longer, before he too took his leave to rejoin his companions. 

As he walked back the way that he had come, that same thought that nagged at his mind; He had met her somewhere before, he was sure of it. But she held no recollection of them ever meeting, so why wouldn't this feeling leave him? It was always there, every moment he was with her. 

Her happy demeanor. 

Her golden hair. 

Her amazingly blue eyes. 

It was all so familiar to him. So why couldn't he remember? 

He shook his head; it was not good to obsess over things that did not make sense in the first place. It would only cause more confusion within the mind and heart. 

With that, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and concentrated more on the upcoming journey. 

----------- 

A smile played across her features as she continued walking through the forests. The cool night time air cooling her senses, and for once the sadness that rested on her heart lifted for a brief while. She was happy, though she did not fully understand why. 

Who knew a simple conversation could be such an uplifting experience? 

A new notion entered her mind, as she suddenly remembered a task that she had to finish before the next morning. She made sure this time, to pick up the hem of her gown, before breaking out in a swift run towards her talan. 

----------- 

In the morning, they began to pack their slender goods, Elves that could speak their tongue came to them and brought them many gifts of food and other supplies for their journey. 

Two hobbits, more specifically Sam and Frodo, watched as Gimli praised the lembas bread of the elves, when they were approached by their two other hobbit companions. 

"Hey, I wonder where Galadriel is, or even Eruwen for that matter! I had hoped to see them once again, or at least say goodbye." Said Merry as all four of them looked around. 

After their morning meal, the Company said their farewells to the lawn by the fountain. By that time, there was still no sign of the elf and human that they all wished to glance upon once more before leaving. Their hearts were heavy by this fact, and because they had to leave this fair place that had become like a home to them. Though, they could not count the days and nights that had passed there. 

---------- 

Later that day, they were all each in a boat, the Company arranged in this way; Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one boat; Boromir, Merry, and Pippen in another; and in a third were Legolas and Gimli, who had now become fast friends. 

When all was ready, Aragorn lead them on a trial up the Silverlode. The current was swift and the current went forward slowly. They all looked back wistfully back to the shore, the sunlight glittering off the water a dazzling sight to behold. The air was very bright and still, and there was silence, except for the high distant song of the larks. 

They turned a sharp bend in the river, and there sailing down the stream towards them was Celeborn and Galadriel, in a proud swan shaped boat of a great size. While the Lord sat in the boat, his Lady stood tall behind him; both clad fully in white. A circlet of golden flowers was in her hair, and in her hand she carried a harp, and she sang to them; sad and sweet was the sound of her voice in the cool clear air. 

Aragorn stayed his boat as the swan-ship drew along-side. The Lady ended her song and greeted them.   
"We have come to bid you our last farewell, and to speed you with blessings with our land." 

"Though you have been our guests" said Celeborn, "You have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast." 

The swan passed on slowly to the shore, and they turned their boats to follow it. As they neared the shore, there they saw a feast laid out before them, and closest to the edge of the water stood Eruwen, dressed in dark grey and only half her hair bound up behind her head. She looked at them, a smile upon her face as she welcomed them to the last feast that they would ever had within the forests of Lothlórien. 

There, upon the green grass the parting feast was held. 

----------- 

After they had eaten and drunk, Celeborn began to speak to them again of their journey. He instructed which direction to take for wherever they chose to go, and at length both Eruwen and Galadriel both stood. Eruwen went towards the other elf maidens as Galadriel took up a cup and filled it with white mead. She bid the each Company to drink from the cup of parting, and after all was done, they all stood silent for a moment. 

"The shadow begins to fall between us" she said "but before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim," she paused, looking towards Eruwen, "as well as my daughter wish to offer you in memory of Lothlórien."

At those words, an elf maiden stepped up to each of the Company, offering each of them the clothes that they had brought. For each had provided a hood and a cloak, made according to his size, of the warm silken stuff that the Galadhrim wove. 

"These are elvish robes" Eruwen spoke, watching each of them take theirs "They are fair garments, and the web is good for they were made in these lands." 

She walked up to the nearest of the Company, which happened to be Merry. Bending down, she fastened a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver about the neck of his cloak. She repeated this process for each of them, slowly working her way while speaking "Leaf and branch, water and stone: they have the hue and beauty of all these things that under the twilight of Lórien that we love; for we put the thought of all we love into all that we make. Yet they are garments, not armor, they will not turn away any shaft or blade." 

Eruwen paused as she came to Legolas in the middle of the group. Looking up at him, she forced a smile as she fastened the brooch around his neck "They are light to wear, and are warm enough or cool enough at need. You will find them a great aid in keeping you out of sight of unfriendly eyes, whether you walk among stones or trees. My lady, myself, and her maidens wove this stuff; and never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people! They should serve you well." As she pulled away after fastening the last brooch upon Boromir, he caught her hand in his. She looked up, surprised at his action; 

"Thank you for your graciousness" he said as he lightly kissed the back of her hand. 

Her eyes widened in surprise at his boldness, and a astonished murmur arose amongst the elf maidens as she pulled her hand away. A light blush touched her cheeks as she silently moved away, offering a small smile to him as her Lady stepped up; stopping all conversation. 

----------- 

After all had been said, after all gifts had been given, the Company took their places in the boats as before. Their eyes trailing on the Lady of Galadriel as they slowly passed her. Alongside her was Eruwen as she held up her hand in farewell, her expression the same as before. A cold wind rushed passed them all, gently blowing golden leaves around them all as a harp sounded once again from the shores of the forests. 

Only this time it was not the Lady that sang; it was Eruwen, singing in the tongue of the elves: 

  
_Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,   
Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!   
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier   
Ini oromardi lisse-miruvóreva   
Andúnë pella, Vardo Tellumar   
Nu luini yassen tintilar I elent   
Ómaryo airetári-lírinen   
  
Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?   
_

Her voice was sad yet hauntingly beautiful as it echoed off the shores of the land, the currents slowly beginning to drown out her voice. With heavy hearts they left the land and the people that they had grown to love and knew would never see again. Yet, they knew that the memory of the golden forest would always stay fresh within their memories. 

----------- 

She watched the backs of the Company, their figures becoming smaller with each passing moment. Battling the sadness within her heart, the same question that she had thought of the day before arose once again in her mind: 

Would she ever see them again? 

* * * * *

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, rocking back and forth on her bed. Her mind barely registered the comforting hand on her back, nor the words that flowed from her Lady's mouth that tried to sooth her hysteria. 

She saw it. 

So much blood. 

She heard it. 

The yells of battle, the cries of pain. 

She knew it. 

And with all her heart she wished it wasn't true. 

"The Fellowship has been broken!" she cried as she finally broke away from the maddening images in her mind. "He is dead. Boromir of Gondor is dead." Her body relaxed as she clung onto Galadriel, onto the only mother that she knew, whose own arms were wrapped around her, one hand running though her hair like she was a child. 

She cried through the night until the early light of day; the tears refusing to stop, and her heart mourning for the loss of another brave soul. 

-End Chapter 7- 

  
So this chapter is done...finally...I should be studying for my *gag* exams...-_-'   
This was bad, mostly because absolutely had no idea what to write. I was stuck for many...many hours...too many if you ask me.   
I know that I skipped over the entire time that they were in Lothlórien, but if I had included that, then you would have been left waiting a lot longer. So just use your imagination, ok?   
OK. Review if you'd like to see another chapter. If not, then don't review. Simple as that.   
*country accent* Dem reviews are great motivation y'know!   
Haha, I don't know why I just wrote that, but oh well!   
  
**Erika:** You'll just have to keep on reading to find out! ^_^   
**empress blade:** haha, when someone asks me a question like that, I suddenly feel very evil...^^; **  
Jewel:**Ah, Thank You! **  
Celestial DreamBLaze:**Wow, so many questions..un..able...to...answer...them...all! ahh! Haha, but then I'd spoil the entire fic for you if I answered all that questions, ne? **  
Silverray:**haha, elf boy! elf boy! elf boy! HOT elf boy! As my friends would say...-_-; Oooh yeah, you're suggestion helped me out! I wouldn't have finished it without it! Now it's your turn to update! =þ **  
SpitefulHope:** convoluted...woah, had strange English class flashback... You're the second person I've heard/seen use that word! ^^; **  
Dilkara: ***blushes * Thank you!   
  



End file.
